My Life Is Never Ever Ordinary
by AznInvasionPersuasion
Summary: Annabeth Chase here. This is about our demigods' lives but me mostly. It's told in many POV's but me mostly. Why do I keep saying me mostly and just why, you may ask? It's because I've lived the worst life you could imagined. Or the one you never thought of, because you're too nice. I've never been with someone who cared for me, but will that change? Just read and review!
1. Chapter 1: My Miserable Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, just my story and possible OC's.**

* * *

**-Annabeth Chase**

I saw my math homework being handed out.

My math teacher, Mr. Kissington(yeah, his last name Kissington) called"Miss Chase. I need to talk to you." He had brown hair, short cropped, with light blond high lights with blue eyes. I walked to his desk, and said"Anything wrong, sir?" If I get detention for the 6th time this week, I'll scream. He said smoothly"No, Chase. I see that you have anonymous problems, and I want to help you. Who do you live with?""Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan." I blurt. "Yes, and you live in a small apartment, have a job at a restaurant, and pay bills?" I stop, my mouth in a gap. He laughs"By the way your mouth is hanging, I guess that's true. PS, close your mouth, flies will land in there. I want to help. My wife knows the principals of this...special private school. Your grades can get you a full 2 year scholarships for you. She and I also know some people who own nice apartments for a cheap price. There is a job where it pays better, it's called Infinite Tastes. We will pay some bills, you can choose which, and I can offer you an easier life than the one you maintain currently."

I stare at him, my mouth closed shut. But in my mind, I was absolutely happy._ I could live happily?!_ That thought wanted me to say _Sold! _but I needed to consult Thalia and Luke. I said instead"Give me a couple of days, Mr. Kissington. Really, after I'll get back to you." He smiled and nodded. I couldn't help but feel a balloon of happiness surging in steadily.

Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm 16 years old and have blonde hair and gray eyes, I live with 2 other people. My parents neglected me except Athena. The wisdom goddess, at least she had the decency to guide me to the right people. My half-or step, I didn't know or care- brothers were annoying and a bothersome. My stepmother abused me, and my father pretended I didn't even existed. I ran away when I was 13. I worked at a job, went to school, paid bills, no more me time. Until I met Thalia and Luke. My first family, they cared for me so much I actually asked them to adopt me. After school(also after detention), I was glad I didn't have to work today. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday were the only days I didn't work. I went in the living room, and saw Thalia cooking something. I went over there and smelled the air. It smelled like ozone. She handed me a plate of tacos"Lunch." I smiled, I may have a hateful life, but I had 2 friends who loved me at least. We ate, and I saw something that made me scream.

I backed away, tears start watering at my eyes, my mouth opening, letting shouts and screams out. Thalia made me sit, put her arms around, and rubbed and talk soothingly. Thalia was two things to me, she was my best friend _and _make-shift mother and a make-shift sister. Thalia Grace had unruly black hair, electric blue eyes, and looked like she could hurt anyone with a snap of her finger. She was 17. Her mother was killed and her father was the King of Gods, Zeus. Luke had short cropped sandy hair and blue eyes, was 19, and was like my best friend _and_ make-shift older brother and make-shift father.

Luke killed the spider with a swat, and the guts was all over his finger. He wiped it off his finger with a napkin and said"All gone." I wiped my eyes, I felt very silly. But spiders was an irrational fear that scared I had since I was born.

My heart rate went from 200 miles per hour to 10 mph. "Thanks, Luke." I said and fled to my room(well, technically, me and Thalia share bunk beds so we're roommates). That night, I skipped dinner. I was so hungry, but I kept my hunger tamed. Except for midnight, I walked out to the kitchen. It was slow, ghostly, and I wanted to ask Thalia to come with me, but she was deep in slumber. Besides, I'm the daughter of wisdom and war and I was 16, don't make it more embarrassing than it already is. I found an apple and ate it. Ate a small wedge of cheese and drank a cup of milk. There, much better. When I got into my bed, I collapsed into sleep.

I woke up, and I saw Thalia in shopping clothes."Come on, are we going to grocery shop or not?" I took a shower, changed, brushed and flossed and rinsed my teeth, and ate breakfast. Luke said"I'm going to the university to ask for my paycheck." He kissed Thalia and ruffled my hair playfully. I was about to ramble about how much I love our mornings when a memory resurfaces.

My offer!

I told them about it, and described every detail of everything in his words and finished it with a look that said _Please say yes! Our life can be better than this, and you know it!_

Luke, had an unreadable face while Thalia looked at me with her head tilted left, like she was deciding fates for me. I hoped they would say yes, and-_STOP! _I sounded like a little bratty kid with her parents deciding if I should have a specific toy or something. Luke whispered something to Thalia that made her nod, "Annabeth Chase..."

Oh great, they were going to lecture me. Of all the monsters and horrible things I've gotten, this by _far _was the worst. Surprisingly, Luke finished"Pack up." What? Did he meant they were going to kick me out? Bring me to an orphanage and drop me there? No, I will not be dumped! I intended to speak harshly but the thought of my best friends leaving me hurt me more than ever."Why do I have to leave? What did I ever do wrong?" I said, tears started to pool slightly on my eyes. Luke looked baffled and Thalia looked more than ever confused. Then, realization dawned on them and they bursted out laughing.

Without meaning to, I bursted out hot and harshly"You dump me at an orphanage and laugh about it?!" Luke stopped immediately and Thalia's face fell. Thalia spoke softly"No, that's not what he meant, Annabeth. Luke meant that we said yes and wanted to you to pack up." Now _I_ feel stupid. Instead I say miserably"Don't ever do it again like that, whatever you did." They nodded solemnly and went busy to their jobs. On Saturday, it meant cleaning and grocery shopping and talking out the problems and bills we had to pay. Instead, laughter and miracles were handed out with joy.

I felt hope was being handed out in platters at an all-you-can-eat buffet.

* * *

**First time writing a PJO/HoO fic, don't judge, review instead.**


	2. Chapter 2: Probably Shouldn't Have

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, just my story and possible OC's.**

* * *

**-Percy Jackson**

"Percy, do I need to slap you to get it through your thick skulled head?" someone said. Her eyes were a stormy grey and she had lushcious blond hair that curled everywhere. Not too curly, but wavy too. She looked absolutely beautiful but her eyes were cold, as if she was calculating the best way to bring me down in a fight.

"Who are you?" I whispered. She glared at me and kissed me. Odd, but maybe something was-"Oh my gods, Percy, get the heck up!" a voice said soothingly. Like a river singing steadily or the ocean tides lapping near the shore of a beach. I opened my eyes to see none other than, Piper McLean. 15 years old, she had brown choppy hair that was braided with a single Cherokee eagle feather and her multiple colored eyes were light evergreen. She was Aphrodite's daughter, but she acted _way _too tomboyish to be Love's daughter.

I groaned, "Five more minutes, Aphrodite.""What!? Percy, get up." Piper said, exasperated. I shot up instantly, and she was polishing Katoptris, that dagger was Helen Of Troy's looking-glass dagger. Piper had this annoying yet nicely flowing voice, and power(or curse, your pick) was charmspeak. I groggily lifted my comforter, but Piper fell to the floor with an "Ahh!" She got up, fixed her self in no time, and said sweetly"Percy, take a shower, brush your hair, and brush your teeth. _Please._" I shot up again, took a shower, brushed my dark tangled hair, and brushed my teeth before realizing she used her charmspeak on purpose.

I sighed, she was so overbearing sometimes. I went to the kitchen, and saw that Leo was making breakfast. Leo Valdez was 15, the half-blood of Hephaestus, and he was pretty cool. He fixed eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, and sausage. Leo grinned, "Piper's the wake up call. Breakfast, anyone?"

After that, I hailed a cab to school. A word about school...

It's called Demigod Academy, so it's likely for a demigod to be there. For mortals, a regular school with enough Mist to believe there was another school for them. I was in the Greek Side, now could I explain my life in privacy.

I am Poseidon's and Sally Jackson's son. I was 16, and have dark hair and sea green eyes. She lives with my step-father, Paul Blowfish, I meant Blofis. Sorry, Paul. Anyway, she said that I had to go here, full of kids with ADHD and dyslexia, and because I was a rotten demigod. Demigod Academy is for two kinds of demigods, Greek and Roman. I had friends on both sides, but it didn't matter which side matter.

As I head into first period math, I sat in the far back corner of the classroom. I saw a girl being introduced. Blond curls, grey eyes, my dream girl was real?! Okay, that sounded weird. Scratch that. She was being introduced, some girls who were Aphrodite girls was snickering. "Oh my gods, isn't she _so _ugly? I bet I can make her cry in 5 minutes of talking about her hair, and maybe looks if I have some time." They laughed, I urged. "Well, maybe you should shut up for once, you Aphrodite wannabes." They gasped and a girl who had red hair said. "Oh look, Percy Jackson pretends to save the day. I really feel like a damsel in distress now." I grinned, "Well, maybe you should get a boyfriend then."

After all that mess of a school, I went home. _Directly. _I sat in the room, pacing, doing my homework, eating, and wondering how to pay the bills. When someone knocked on my door. I decided the best way to get money was to rent(I have $990,000 in my back account, courtesy of my father Poseidon and parents Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis.). I also had a job, I worked at an aquarium where I tended to the animals in the glass tanks. That was 4 days a week, I gotten at least $500 a week. I didn't really work there, people worked _for _me. I worked there for the last 2 months now, I think. Why I worked there? I couldn't be the type of person who had so much money was because I earned it, I had to have an alibi, and my parents' inheritance. I made blue tacos, and crunched on it. I opened the door, three faces. Three teens, or one teen and two out of colleges. One had sandy hair, short cropped, blue eyes, and looked like he was 19, and said. "Hi, I'm Luke Castellan. This is Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace." He pointed his finger to the girls'. One had dark unruly hair with electric blue eyes, she seemed to be 17. Another one who looked 16 had blonde hair in curls, startling grey eyes and tan skin. The tan one said. "Annabeth Chase." She pointed to the dark-haired one with the dark clothes and silver jewelry, "Thalia Grace."

Luke explained all about their hardship, who they lived for the past couple years, and ask to rent the house next door. I nodded okay, and they went to the apartment nearby.

Piper came in and said. "Percy, just because you partially own this house doesn't mean that you can do things about it and no tell us.""You're right. I'm so sorry." I said with a look that might of been _Please forgive me! I'm only human, or well, half human. _Piper nodded and said, "Great, dinner is...tacos?" I laughed and Piper rolled her eyes. Then, strolling on in came Leo Valdez. He wiped his hand on his forehead like he was sweating and said, "Percy, the ramp is finished." I nodded thanks and went to my room. The ramp was for my job, (read it) and I sat down to read my mythology book. I had to learn every single Greek myth, then Latin myths.

I decided to go to the pier where I saw Annabeth Chase. Her long blonde hair curls around her face and she held it tightly. I go up to her and say, "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself before. I'm Percy Jackson." She smiles at me uncertainly and she accepts the hand I put out. I held it tightly and she said, "You're a half-blood, aren't you?" I nod numbly and she cries with relief. She embraces me into a hug, at first I was shocked, but then my arms slid over her back nicely. We fell into the ocean, she looked panicked, I made an air bubble to breathe into. She laughed and pulled me in. I didn't know, my heart pounded, my head felt light-headed and before I knew anything. I kissed Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Couple

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, just my story and possible OC's.**

* * *

**-Percy**

The next day, I tried to think whether I liked that kiss or resented it. I admit, it was an incredible underwater kiss, or even the best underwater kiss.

But, Luke would kill me knowing his best friend had kissed a boy who was her age and only knew her about a day.

I stepped into the mirror, the Greek side of the school was called Half-Blood. The Roman side was Jupiter. We have a uniform, am orange Camp(I don't know why they call it a Camp) Half-Blood t-shirt and shorts. Same thing with Jupiter, only purple. I clenched my fist, do I like this girl or not? I tend to have anger issues a bit, so yeah.

After I got changed, Annabeth was shaking, her arms were jittery. I held them from her back, and she leaned into my chest momentarily, at that moment, the feeling wanted me to pull her in even closer. She pulled away and said, "Thanks, do you mind if you can show me the way to school?""Course not." I smiled and she sorta smiled shyly back. Her blond hair was curled like a princess's and she smelled like vanilla.

"And what are you two doing? What was your name, you forgot to say it." someone said from behind. I turned, it was Thalia. Luke came into view, there was a scar, long running on his cheek. I blinked. "Percy Jackson." Thalia nodded, she was wearing dark jeans, a black shirt, a jean jacket, and silver jewelry. Her electric blue eyes reminded me of Jason Grace.

That guy was the Student Body President of both parts, and fellow Praetor of Camp Jupiter. He has short-cropped blond hair, younger than me by year, I'm 16 and he's 15. Electric blue eyes, and the son of Jupiter. His last name is Grace too, I wonder if they are actually brother and sister. I say this to Thalia, and I see her eyes slightly water. Annabeth looks at me, her facial expression said, _What is wrong with you?! Have you have no heart? _Thalia sniffs a bit, and says. "I'm...his actual older sister. But I'm Greek, Zeus."

"Huh. I'm 16, son of Poseidon, so like I'm your cousin." I said, Luke said he was 18. He was Hermes's son and knew Annabeth when he was 14...and to keep my hands of the equator. "Luke!" protested Annabeth. Luke shrugged like, _Hey? What am I going to do? _

After, me and Annabeth went in a cab. I told her the way to and back from school. I sat very close to her, when the cab bumped something and Annabeth winced. She jumped into the air and landed in my lap. For one moment, she grabbed my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her, my lips went through her hair and kissed her neck. She froze, but then Annabeth asked. "Why did you kiss me, Percy?""I don't know, just a feeling. Annabeth, do you like me too?" She was about to answer when the cab driver said. "That'll be twenty bucks, kiddos." I paid him, and help her out of the car. Annabeth pulled her hair forward, when I involuntarily pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. I asked. "Meet me for lunch?" She nodded, her face like peppermint.

I trudged to math, and every single class with the same expression. Poker faced, I went to two period gym class. I had two classes, one where I ridiculously fail at and one where I succeeding excel at. Track and swim class. Swim...Posiedon...you get the idea. Track? I lose to a wood nymph, I get in second place to a tree. I was swimming to the farthest point when I heard. "Hey there, Percy." I used my water abilities to attack who, when I saw her. Red fire-like hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She was beautiful, fierce, and human. I felt her eyes lay on me, as she helped me up. She was none other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she was our Oracle. So don't ask her a question.

Rachel grinned. "Percy, in three weeks the school dance is Midnight Madness, you have a date?" She handed me a towel as I said. "No, I don't like dates." Rachel laughed and said, "_No_. I mean, who's your date to the dance?" I had to think about it. I mean, I like Rachel, I might ask her. Or maybe Reyna, no, she told me she planned to go with Jason. Piper? As if, she's like an older sister. That left...Annabeth. I just met her, yet when I kissed her, a hundred memories risen.

I felt a strange tightening sensation when I turned. Oh no. The most self-centered kid ever, Matthew Holt. He had brown hair, neatly groomed, whip cream-white teeth, almond-shaped and coffee-colored eyes. He was an Aphrodite kid, but he acted like he was an Ares's kid. He was my height, and he dated an Iris daughter. That's the _farthest _I'm going on Matthew Holt. He said"Percy Jackson, isn't it? You're dating the Oracle?" Rachel was about to kick him in the you-know-what when I lunged at him. I blasted him full on with cold and clean water at his face, he choked on the tainted water when I hit him in the gut like bullets. No one saw me...weird.

Rachel said. "Percy, ignore him." She pulled me away, and I felt a want to punch him in his face. After I cleaned up, I kept my hair as its tangled mess as usual. At lunch, I ate blue enchiladas and drank regular milk. I saw Annabeth looking very confused and looking at the door longingly like, _Why can't I leave? Just why? _

I rushed to her, and held her hand as I walked her to my table.

I introduced Annabeth to everybody, told them about their lives and mine. Annabeth looked overwhelmed, like a fat dude at an all-you-can-eat buffet. She held my arm like a death vise-grip. Leo whistled, Jason punched Leo, and Piper smiled like, _I can see what's going to happen. You two are so cute together. _My other friends, my very Roman close ones were Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang.

Hazel Levesque is 13. Has hazel skin and eyes. African-American and Roman. The daughter of Pluto. She can summon rare metals and rocks, the only reason she is in the Science Club. She was dead, but her Greek half-brother Nico di Angelo brought her back from the land of the dead. Her boyfriend is Frank Zhang. He's Chinese Canadian and Roman. 15, has the ability to shape-shift the animals, and his life is tied to a stick. So when it burns up...you can take it from there. He lost his mother...and maybe his grandmother. I don't know. He is Mars's son. Is on the Archery Committee.

Hazel raised her eyebrows. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Salt Water. What happened?""Yeah, we heard you blasted Matthew Holt." Frank grinned as he put his arm around Hazel. She tightened and he let go. _Must be Sammy. _That would be Leo's great-grandfather. If Hazel was still in that timeline, she might been Leo's great-grandmother. I told them all about it and Frank laughed.

I was having a great time I wonder Annabeth-Annabeth! She must've been feeling left out, because she's squirming nervously. I said very softly. "Annabeth, you haven't answered my question?""Oh, um Percy. I honestly don't know. My life has been a long, rocky road. It's kinda difficult to actually like someone longer than a week, but if I do, I'll tell you." After 3 dreading periods, I slumped tiredly when I came home. Annabeth was furiously making looms, tapestries, and weaving strands of fabric and thread into the stitching of the fabric.

I put my hands on her shoulder where she recoiled and said. "Hi, Perce." Perce? She wasn't my girlfriend, but she gave me a nickname. That's...okay. I lifted her hands, her eyes staring down on me, and I said, "Annabeth, are you going to the dance at school? The Midnight Madness one?""Oh, no. I have to work then, dances aren't very fun." she said, trying to wiggle some stitching in. "I'm going to ask, if you want to go with me?" I asked slowly. Dead silence...quiet, too quiet. When I was about to decide she say no, she kissed me. I kept her at it, until I needed air. Her fingers were shaking, her chest was trembling, and Annabeth said"Okay. See you then, Seaweed Brain.""You too, Wise Girl." I smirk. She smiles faintly, no...more like a shy smile. An Athenian likes me and I return that...that sounds weird. Most Athena kids respect, but despise me for being in Poseidon's Junior Sea Scouts.

For the weekend, I took Annabeth to Niagara Falls. To the mall, and an amusement park. She screamed on one ride called the Boomerang, that one stretched up and fell back. I kissed her again when we were on the top of the Superman, that one was like 305 feet tall. I kissed her at the drop, where we go down. Her hands never unclenched them from mine. Now don't tell Thalia or Luke, but I think Annabeth and I think that we are girlfriend and boyfriend.

* * *

**So? Can the people reading review? Seriously, I need you people! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Possible New Boyfriend

**-Piper McLean**

Knowing me, escape was only the beginning of my hurtful life. Somethings were good, like Demigod Academy, or Percy my little annoying brother(he isn't my actual one, but I take care of him like that), or...Jason. His sky or electric blue eyes radiated lightning and power. I wanted to keep him and kiss him wherever and whenever. But that was harsh and cruel.

Jason Grace is so hardwired to be a leader, I wonder if he ever fall in love with me. Very unlikely, but an Aphrodite daughter has powers only girly girls can only dream of. Un. Like. Me.

I may be an _Aphrodite daughter, _but that doesn't make me all girly girl. I'm a tomboy, I have charmspeak which can only work so well, but I am who I am. So _that's _my horrible life. Danger at every corner, trouble ambushing me at every stop, and _harm's way _written all over every single thing that has horribly happened to me.

I slumped in the green couch I was sleeping in. I saw eyes, blue ones hovering over mine. Then, the girl blinked. She was beautiful, but not Aphrodite beautiful. Then, the eyes were blinked to sea-green ones. Her hair was braided and a single Cherokee eagle feather was locked tight in her hair. Then I noticed the accuracy. It was my reflection, I screamed. Mirror Piper screamed back. I had this horrible thought, _Where was I?_ When my screams are as loud as a whisper, I feel a tug on my arm. I blinked myself awake as I looked up to see Jason Grace sit next to me. My arm was bandaged for some reason, and he said"Hey, Piper. I need your help.""Um...uh...well, I think, think that...I could-_help_." smooth moves, Piper. I probably humiliated myself and removed any doubt I was a great girlfriend. Jason chuckled and he leaned in closer when I sat up with my legs down. He sent a tingle up my arm. Jason smiled which made me stammer nervously"Um, Jason? What do you need?""You as my date. Do you want to be my date?" he says softly. I can't breathe, much less speak but I nod, a little to vigorously. Jason laughs and kisses me, which I stumble...but eventually close my eyes down. Jason pulled away and said with a different voice"Piper, wake up. You've been asleep for the last 4 hours. Need beauty sleep, Beauty Queen?" I recoiled my hand and said"What? Jason, I thought that-""Pi-per! Wake up!" someone called.

Instantly, I wake up. My mind wants the peacefulness I had when I dreamed about-dream! It was a dream...and none of it was real. I slowed my breath but I couldn't tell who woke me up. I was on the green couch, my head on the green headrest, my feet propped on a fluffy white embroidered with threads of red and golden yellow flowers and a green poofy frame.

I saw Annabeth Chase. She looked harsh yet calm, like the demeanor of a madman. Or the rainbow with the hurricane. She woke me up and said"You were muttering 'Yes, Jason, I will be your date.' What's up?" Annabeth seemed calm, maybe she understood. She lead me to the patio... _No...no, no, no!_

I saw Jason, he laying there, his face burnt, no charred. I cradled his head in my lap and arms. _Pleas, don't be dying! Please don't be dying! Don't you dare die on me, Jason Grace! _His arms looked wounded, I saw his eyes closed. _Don't let it be his last!_ Annabeth rushed out, nectar and ambrosia in her arms. I spoon-fed some ambrosia in his mouth by opening it and let it slowly be swallowed. and poured nectar over his bloody arms.

The wounds healed, but my mind and heart wasn't. Not without Jason! In the next twenty minutes, I decide if I should cry or leave him. Annabeth said"He was being followed by...a monster. He looked like he walked for miles and Jason was very tired. I finished off the monster and he just broke down like that. Check his pulse." My hands instantaneously reach Jason's left arm.

I felt nothing, I wanted to cry so bad. But then, I didn't. I just set him down, and lay my head on his chest. Where I feel his wamrth of the possibly-shouldn't-be-but-maybe dead boy. But...I can hear his heartbeat. Slow, faint, but still there. My throat choked on tears and then realeased them. It falls on his face, Annabeth and I poured nectar in his mouth. The tears were golden,because of the nectar. "Jason, if you're in there, _somewhere_. Answer me. Wake up. You're not dead, I know that. " I choked out. I was about to accept when he open his eyes with a clap of thunder, me and Annabeth slammed into the wall behind us. Jason coughed"Sorry. I was being chased. Piper, your the best." I tackled him into a hug and I felt his strong arms wrapped around my waist.

Annabeth grinned at me mischievously, like she planned something. Her navy blue Yankees cap or her snap-bag, hung on her belt loop. She walked away winking. I felt tears streaming, a song played. Not in my head, but Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. Jason chuckled weakly and I managed a shy smile. Then he clasped my hand as if to say, _Be right with you, as soon as the world stops spinning. _Jason spoke weakly"Um, Piper? Would you be my date to the dance?""I would be honored." I said finally. _Yes!_

I leaned into him and kissed him, but at first it was wet. Very wet. But it made the need to kiss him more of a craving, instead of satisfying me. Jason happily obliged except for the fact he was just waking from slumber. I got my wish, after all! Finally, I said"I love you, Jason.""I love you too, Piper." he finished with a sigh. Everything was perfect as we held hands and watched the sun set.

*****Is anyone actually reviewing? Come on, don't be shy?!*****


	5. Chapter 5: Oh no

**-Annabeth**

Have my life just gotten better?

I was walking to this restaraunt called Infinite Tastes. When I got there, they immediately told me to go to their manager.

I looked at him. He was wearing a leopard shirt, a Diet Coke in his hand, and his eyes had a purplish fire that glowed like a madman.

He scowled at me which got me frowning. He said simply"Are you a demigod or a human?""Why you ask?" I blurt. I was never good with humans, monsters definitely, but demigods...that was unknown. "Because I need to know. Say it already, Annie Jeth." spurred out the manager. I spoke"Demigod. Athena's daughter to be exact. I'm _Annabeth Chase_. Which god are you? Hercules?" Suddenly, I heard a thunder in the distance. "Oh, your Greek. And careful, names shouldn't be said outloud. I am Dionysus, god of parties and wine. Call me Mr. D. I was a demigod once, but enough of that. Here." He handed me my uniform, name tag, but then he handed me a...wine glass filled with wine?

He gestured to sip, which I took a small one. I burped rudely and he didn't even notice. Then he said"Welcome to the club, blah, blah, blah, you are officially in with the Infinite Tastes group and you can start tomorow." I nod goodbye and go home. That night, I was starving. What to eat, what to eat? I poked my head into the fridge and the cabinets. Empty, as usual. When I heard a familiar someone say"Why are you here?" I turn to see, my handsome rebellious boyfriend Percy Jackson.

Percy lead me, his gorgeous sea-green eyes sparkling at me. I held his hand tightly, I hope I don't make the usual fool of myself like when I was with... Never mind. He said"There's a restauraunt we're going. Everyone in the house is gone for the night. You want to go with me?""Uh...um, maybe, sorta...I mean, I might-" As you can see, words are my specialty. Percy chuckles and this song blasts out. Diamonds by Rihanna. My breath catches, and Percy grins. "Thalia is going out with Luke, Leo is at a convention, and Piper is going to be with Jason. You didn't answer my question? Yes? No?" he asks, letting my hand go. I take a step back, like to grab my balance. Percy walks away, leaving me so empty. "Wait!" I call and run to him"Yeah, I mean, I'll go." He smiles so wide and he is just too cute with those sea-green eyes. Like a baby seal that needed help. Who could resist that?

That night, Percy had to do something. Like bring me to this fancy restaurant. He had this darkened look in his eyes. I was worried he might... Never mind. He sat me down, where we dined. On so many things, it was countless. At the end, on the table he held my hand, extwining it with mine. We kissed when I saw him.

*****No one is reviewing! Why, are all of you shy?*****


	6. Chapter 6: Unimaginable

**-Jason Grace(Happy Thanksgivings!)**

It was a warm morning as I crept out of my bed. I sluggishly removed my hair from my eyes when I heard"Jason?" I whipped around. My _gladius_ was in my room! I began to summon lightning when I saw dark brown hair and black obsidian eyes. "Reyna." I said blankly. I had just went out of the balcony to see her here. She pulled me in for a kiss. The floor to ceiling door opened, a gasp tremor. I turn sadly to see Piper, her beautiful hair neatly brushed to the side with a hastily made ponytail. Her blue-green eyes sparkled in the warm morning light. But the expression on her face was drained of blood and her skin was paper white.

"Pi-piper, I can explain, it's-" I stopped. Why? Because my alarm rang. _DING! DING! DING_! I got up for real this time, and felt an urge to wash my face. When I do, dark circles around my eyes disappear. I took a shower to remove the grime stuck on me and change into a purple tee and jeans. I slip on my white socks and sneakers neatly tied up. I slammed my alarm clock,grabbed my_gladius_, brushed my teeth, flossed, and went to the kitchen. I shared my house with my two super close Roman friends, Hazel and Frank, and my other Student Body President Reyna. Hazel's hair looked like it was blow through a cyclone, and then messily brushed. Frank's hair was a buzz cut, but now it looked like a wild jungle.

Reyna has her hair braided with a feather, her dark eyes twinkling like a starry night. I went to get an apple, when Reyna stopped me. She brushed back her bangs, and stopped me with her hand. She leaned in so close, I could feel her breath on me. She said"At the school dance, who are you taking?" _Rude way to put it, Reyna. _I thought with a whipping snap, instead I say"Piper McLean. Why you ask?""Because I want to go with you." she said, caressing my hair. She smelled good, like vanilla and lotus. I wondered if she smelled like that on purpose. Reyna blinked, her words slipping through my brain, before I knew it. She kissed me.

**-Piper**

I awoken hastily with my Cherokee Eagles. The dance was in two weeks. I wore a dress, but a dress only and _only _for the dance.

I felt cold air brushing past me, I probably drooled in my sleep. I wanted to crawl in my comforter, and lay in there for an eternity. Instead, I brush my teeth, take a shower, pull on a red Aeropostale 87 tee, dark blue skinny jeans, a black belt, and a white-laced black converse. I pulled, straightened, and wrestled my slightly wet yet mostly dry hair into a single French braid and a Cherokee eagle feather. I smelled like roses, mountain laurel, and strawberries. Despite my having good clothes and looks, it's a curse. Aphrodite(Mom) made me wear and look good because she was furious with me not liking my beautiness but brains. I even prayed for Athena to be my mother, but nope. Percy probably didn't tell you we had a uniform. I went into Jason's house and saw the unimaginable.


	7. Chapter 7: A Threat

**-Annabeth**

It was my ex-boyfrind/friend Carter James. I blinked as I saw him took my arm and pull me in for a kiss. "How dare you?!" called out Percy. Brave yet foolish Percy tried to hurt him when sploosh! Percy used his water powers to control Carter. Carter was a world-class jerk, handomse, snotty, and worst of all, he's super rich. He's also a known mortal, who can see through the mist.

I slapped Carter, which wasn't like me and sprinted out of the room. My body hurt like it was exploding and Percy caught up to me, his arm linking with mne but I didn't care. I was just mad enough to use my dagger on Carter, but I wanted to stay at my new school and home.

Percy took me home, I fled to my room where I collasped on my bed crying. The next morning, I decided to go to the school library. You learned every single monster in the entire Greek/Roman world. Dictionaries for ancient Greek or Latin words, books for stuff on how to create Greek fire(I wonder what the Roman called Greek Fire, Roman fire?), and how to slay monsters as well. I checked out three books on learning ancient Greek, and a book on Greek gods/goddesses mythology book, though I don't know why it's called mythology if it's real.

All day, I stayed cooped up in my room where I heard a knock. I unlocked my bedroom door to see Piper with tears streaming down her face.

I said"Piper, what's going on?" She tried to talk, but she choked up as she tried to reencounter the event. Her braid was untied, her feather was jabben into her pocked of her jeans, and her looks looked like rubbed off harshly and then looked like sh etried to pull her self together. When I heard about Jason kissing Reyna, I wanted to murder Jason. How could he be so cruel?

**-Piper**

Annabeth said firmly"Piper, dump the jerk. He just got with you, and already he's cheating on you. Should we expose this in front of the school'Headlines Of The Iliad: Praetor Jason Grace cheats on anonymous girlfriend with fellow Praetor Reyna?'" I dried myself with some tissues but I said"Your mother is Athena. Goddess of wisdom. Not Nemesis, goddess of revenge. We _do_ need to take revenge on him, but not yet. Let him think I am too broken to do anything. When he feels guilty, then we will snare him in our trap!" I felt some pride rush into me as Annabeth beamed. But then, I felt so stupidly guilty because I used charmspeak. It's such a curse to me. Annabeth said"Whatever you say." she blinked"Um, Piper, leave everthing to me." I nodded.

When I opened the door to my room, someone snatched me in, locked the door, tied me to my 4 poster/canopy bed and gagged me. I felt utterly useless. She polished her dagger, which shined an Imperial gold. How could I defeat her without my dagger-Katoptris! I wiggled my hair from the knot she tied. The stupid daughter of Bellona was seriously annoying and crazy much. _Where was Katoptris?! _I though with a digging feeling. My dagger, Katoptris, was the dagger I kept close by. I prayed to Athena, the o great goddess of wisdom and war for a plan. Tonight, a burned sacrifice for Athena, I promise!

Reyna unlocked my window, I was very stupid to choose a window on the first floor! And she whistled. Two greyhounds, silver and gold, came in through the window by jumping in. They had crimson red rubies for eyes, and it was obvious they were automatons. They growled and their eyes oozed of hatred. Reyna knelt next to me, her voice filled of blackmail and threats under her bloody rosy breath. Everything happening right now is unnatural. She said playfully"You are dating Jason Grace, my fellow praetor, Piper McLean?" I nodded, anything to keep away her dagger and dogs. She shined her dagger with her shirt. Her eyes glared at me underneathe, I saw emotions boiling there. Jealousy, admiration, fustration, anger, and hatred. She put her dagger near my arm, one of the spot where they was rope-free. The dogs lost interest of me and leaped out of the window. Reyna locked it. Where was Katoptris?! The thought made me realize I was desperate to live, but for what?

"Tell you what. I don't hurt you, you dump Jason, he's mine, and maybe I won't hurt you? Seems like a plan?" she spoke, it didn't seem like a question, but more of a demand. The Praetor of the school was threatning me?

*****How about you other people review for once? I'm serious, you read, but it's like you do it out of boredom. If you actualy like it for real, then prove it to me by reviewing! Answer my poll on my page!*****


	8. Chapter 8: Really Hated Today

**-Piper**

I couldn't, my mouth was gagged, but I needed to speak. I had a plan! And a plan from Athena, the great goddess herself!

Reyna didn't know I had charmspeak, which was good. I tried to gesture with my fingers to my mouth which she untied. I spoke"Reyna, repeat after me.""O-okay." she stuttered. Her eyes glazed over, she blinked but I continued to keep going"I, Reyna, promise to never ever take Jason Grace from Piper McLean." She repeated which gave herself an odd look, but I felt hope (the super tiny thing I was was slipping so I kept talking"Swear to Styx that I will not date Jason Grace, nor harm Piper McLean, or do this ever again. I swear that I shall not bring this up with anyone as long as I live and have a crush on Jason." Reyna talked, she didn't realize it yet, which was awesome. Didn't want her dagger slashing me. I say"I will cut Piper McLean free of her ropes." Reyna said it so, as she cut the ropes. I moved my wrists flowlingly, like my words over Reyna. I didn't need Katoptris now, but I hid it under my shirt. "I am dumb to do this, may my mother curse me, and I shall jump out this window and never return." I spoke, I felt brave despite the fact I was sweaty and my body temperature was going down the slope. She repeated, jumped out of the window with her dagger, and I locked the door as she jumped out.

She looked confused, then she screamed outside. Her plan to blackmailed me failed. I took out Katoptris, as long I had it, I could protect myself. I shined it, a vision popped up. Annabeth was dancing with Percy, Jason holding my hand as we walked on the beach, and me and him kissing. Now that the good images were gone, terror raged through me. Reyna and her hounds outside and looking at everyone as they walked by. Almost like, she guarded whatever was in the door. Fire. Greek fire as it raced across the place. Me, in a dark room, tied, gagged, and a sword at my throat.

I screamed. A knock was on my door, but I didn't answer. Instead, I threw Katoptris at my closet door, pulled my blanket over my head, and continue to scream in a pillow.

Can't be happening, can't be happening! I thought crazily as my door opened. My blanket flew off as I rose. Katoptris was at my closet so I couldn't have attempted to defend myself. I looked at the person. It was...Leo. I sighed, very relieved. He frowned and said"Dinner." I walked slowly with Katoptris in my jean pocket to the table. 90 percent of it was meat.

10 percent was pure vegetarian. I ate my enchilada, but kept a distance from everyone. The events I just suffered through made me pretty close guarded. I felt pressure beginning to lay on me when everyone started to stare. Finally, I spoke"Yes? You got my attention?" No one spoke. I finished fast and went to bed. Everything today was just horrible.

*****So, did anyone look at my poll yet? Oh come on, people, I want to hear from you!*****


	9. Chapter 9: Didn't Have To Tell Me

**-Percy**

The next day at school, Annabeth ignored me. At home, at school, for the past week she blatantly ignored me. So one day, I just snapped"Why are you ignoring me!?" She turned. Her eyes were closed. Her blond hair had brown and golden highlights. "Oh, Perseus." she laughed. I winced when she said my name. No one ever knew my full name. "Can't you see? I shall leave your sweetheart Annabeth safely in your arms if, oh just if. You work for me. Your father has abandoned you. Your mortal parents left you. Don't you feel alone? Scared? Well, if you come to me willingingly, I may leave your deary Annabeth alone. If not." Annabeth said. She opened her eyes. In there, I saw demigods dying. Cities being destroyed, brick by brick. And most hauntingly of all, Annabeth being tortured and beaten bloody. I yelled out"NO!" I screamed once more as I awoken. Was that all a dream?

"Percy, you okay? You had me worried." someone said. Blonde hair, gray eyes. Annabeth. She caressed my face which I grasped her hand. I trembled and she helped me up. The world seemed to be spinning upside down and turning yellow.

"I'm fine, how about you?" I joked. She laughed, but unsure. Like I might do something to hurt her. That will never happen in infinity years.

"Percy, um, someone wants to talk to you." she said and left quickly. I felt Riptide in my fingers.

"Hello Percy. It's been so long!" said my overjoyed mother. She ran her fingers in my hair as I told her all about school. When I got to Annabeth, she froze slightly. "What? You don't talk to your step-dad no more?" says someone. I turn my head to see Paul Blofis, my stepdad. I hugged the guy and my mother said"Oh, why don't we go eat? We can take your girlfriend Annabeth with us."

I felt my cheeks grow red like peppermints. Paul chuckled at me with a wicked glint in his eyes.

I say"Annabeth? You still here?" She walks out. Her blonde hair neatly brushed into a ponytail, her clothes looked fresh, and her eyes were sparkling.

My mother drove me to McDonald's. We ate burgers, drank shakes, and shared many stories.

Annabeth kept quiet for some reason. I said"Hey, Mom, did you know that Annabeth's mother is Athena?" She looked shocked"What? Doesn't that mean you're related?""No, Mom. Gods don't have DNA, so it's not gross. Have you seen their relationships?" I said.

"Oh." said Paul. After they drove us home, my mother and Paul stopped me. Paul said"We've got some news. We don't know how you're going to handle the news." He furrowed his eyebrows. My mother kept looking at her stomach, her expression was pained yet happy. She kept caressing her stomach. Which got my brain in working.

They didn't have to tell me. She was pregnant.

*****Come on, people! Just go to my page, click on my poll, and choose! Are you blatantly ignoring me?*****


	10. Chapter 10: Hit

**-Annabeth**

The next morning, I got up and slipped into something. Something I am unwilling to tell. I clean my hair and give it a ponytail and slowly walk to school. "Annabeth!" I hear. I turn and see Percy, his black hair tangled and he takes my hand. "Want a ride?" he gestures with his hand and I say"No thanks. I don't want to be a burden."

He either actually glares or mock-glares at me and says"I forbid you to walk this morning. After all, heavy snow is coming in. So?" Percy held out his hand, and I saw his black Infiniti car behind him. The black of it was the same color of Percy's tangled hair.

"Percy, really I can walk. I've done it for years." I say and take my hand away. But my boyfriend says"I forbid it." His sea green eyes bore into me and I nod. I slip into the shotgun seat, seatbelt, and stare into the window.

I couldn't help but watch girls walking by. Them with their expensive boots, first class lip gloss, and their arrogant snarls. I shifted in my silver pea coat. I pulled on the hood, and on my gloves. My boots were silver, hand me downs from Thalia. Percy said"Annabeth, you can't think of those _skýles. _You're better than them, and you know it." _Skýles _was bitches in Ancient Greek.

I sigh briskly, and then the Infiniti jerks to a stop.

"Seaweed Brain, what's going on?" I say. He scowls"Traffic."

"I have a plan, Percy, a dangerous one." Annabeth said.

**-Percy**

I made the car fly with sewage.

I floated the car til we were at the school, and my ears popped. I placed the sewage in some light snow nearby and Annabeth kissed me.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain. See ya."she said as she hopped out of the car. I smiled, as I got out, someone pinned me to the wall.

Matthew Holt.

"Oh gods." I cursed under my breath. Matthew said"Look at him. I dare you to-"Too late to apologize or something, I had already slapped him.

"You're going to regret that, Jackson." That, got me to lift him high. "What are you going to say, Michelle?"

I teased harshly. He whimpered and a girl behind me said"Let Matthew go."

I dropped him, litterally and I turned. There was Drew Tanaka. She twirled her _D _charm and said"Percy, tell me-""Percy, Annabeth is hurt." Piper called. Her braid was messed up and I sprinted.

There was Annabeth. I cradled her head and said"Annabeth, what happened?" The paramedics came and got her, and I promised to see her when school was over.

When I got there, the doctor blocked my path. "Sir, Annabeth is sleeping in there. You can't bother her.""What happened, Doc? What _hurt_ her?" I pressed. He frowned and looked at the clipboard. He gasped, his face was a deathly pale.

"She was hit by a car."


	11. Chapter 11: Sister

**-Hazel Levesque**  
I dropped my books on the table. I felt my head being combust. "Hazel, wake up." I heard someone say. "No, 5 more minutes Mom." I mumble, my head rested on my books. I didn't like to woken up so early and do absolutely nothing.

"Please, Miss Metal Detector?" someone said once again. I flit open my eyes, and rest on Leo Valdez. I can't help my heart pound, because he looks and reminds me so much of Sammy. Leo always called me Miss Metal Detector every since he found out I could control gems. I take a deep breath.

"Leo, please. I stayed up all last night. I have...to..." I drifted, if it weren't for Frank who just held me from behind, I might've just knocked myself out. I say"Thanks, Frank." I pulled out my iPhone 4 he bought me last Christmas. It was close to Christmas as well.

With my thumb, I played the song through my earphones _Where Have You Been by Rihanna._

"Where have you been? All my life. All my life."

"Where have you been all my life?" I kept singing to myself, however Frank and Leo stared at me incredulously. "You can sing?" Leo questioned while Frank nudged Leo so hard he looked purple.

Frank smiled"You should be in the Christmas play production. You sing so..._angelically_." I felt my cheeks grow flushed and flustered. Probably bright pink or a fading crimson.

Leo grinned _matter-of-factly_"Hazel, Frank's right. We've might've not been exactly best friends but we both agree. Admit it, Hazel, we've won and you've lost."

I shook my head gently. I couldn't believe what they were saying. Me...on stage...singing in front of the entire school?! It sounds completely crazy! But even though I would never admit it, part of me knew they were right. And plus, there's always a first time for everything, right?

I said finally, my breath becoming shallow"Fine, I'll do it."

**-Reyna**  
I _really_ hate Piper McLean. I really do, but Jason loves her. But I love Jason too. He's perfect, in every way. He's handsome too, but I can't say that aloud.

I went up to buy the _Illiad_ and saw the headlines. I let a scream escape me. How? How could they know unless... That fiend! I stormed up to Jason who was sadly packing his stuff up for lunch.

"Jason! Can you believe that..." I trailed off. He gave me a harsh glare and said"You made this happen, Reyna. All because you had to get jealous. You'll disagree but Piper told me everything." He slammed his locker and left me there.

Hot tears seared my skin as they escaped me. Does he know that I ran home, I couldn't let anyone see me crying. A daughter of Bellona? Crying? I don't think so.

I dried my tears in my room. I kept looking at the mirror, hating the girl who stares at me. I look out the window, wondering when did it start to go wrong.

**-Jason**  
After school, me and Piper made plans to visit Annabeth. There was Percy and Annabeth talking softly, but then there was sudden silence.

We silently opened the door. My _gladius _in my hand and Katoptris in Piper's. We counted to three and they bursted out laughing.

Nothing happened. They were just kissing. Now that all the laughing was done, the heartache began. When Percy and Annabeth pulled away blushing like mad, I realized how much I missed me and Piper kissing. No, I'll do one better. I missed her and me being together.

Yup, that's it. Percy said"You guys don't mind I skip school tomorow, right?""What?" I said. I apologize, I was always the good student, always doing the honorable and good thing, hard-wired to be a leader. I couldn't imagine myself a being a rebel.

Then I realized it was for Annabeth. She had her arm in a cast and her eyes dimmed slightly. Percy never ever talked about his past, family or relationships. He had a good poker face, was very mysterious, and Percy's expression was completely unreadable.

Piper said"Jason! Course not, I'll use my charmspeak to present you in as present."

Percy grinned. I let myself into a chair. Piper sat in the one opposite of me.

Then, the nurses brought in a banquet of food. Onbe of the nurses said"Annabeth, you're going to stay her quite a while to recover. So, you might as well eat with your friends." Percy's face paled. The nurses left the room frantically, the door clicked shut.

Annabeth sighed"Well, let's eat." We ate, laughed, but in the end, it was 11:00 PM. We were watching the TV, and Annbeth said in a small voice"Hey, why don't you guys go home? I'll be fine, really." Percy said"What if something happens? Annabeth, you left me and got in a car crash, I think it's safer to be with me."

That got Piper into a chuckle. "Percy, I'll be fine." Annabeth said hesitantly"Go home. Seriously, you need a shower." We bursted out again, and Percy sheepishly got up. The three of us left and went home.

The next day after school, it was Friday. No more school.

There was knock on the door.

I opened it to see a girl. she had dark unruly hair, electric blue eyes, and dark clothes and silver jewlery. She had soft tears in her eyes. She dried them immediately and said"Hello, have you seen me before?" I wanted to say no, close the door and move on, but the dark clothed girl was right.

She looked so familiar and she took my hand. "Jason, I'm Thalia Grace." I did a double take, how did she knew my name? But then, she took out her spear. I already knew that she could control lightning.

But her eyes showed something else, she was the Greek demigod daughter of Zeus. I was Jupiter.

This older girl who had to be 17 or 23 smiled at me. Like she already knew.

I said"You're my older sister, aren't you?"

*****Can someone go to my page and click my poll? There's only one person who did that!*****


	12. Chapter 12: Already

**-Thalia Grace(Happy New Years!)**

I knew it was pretty shocking to hear a stranger who you never seen you in your entire life just pop in and say _Hey, I'm your sister! Accept me! _I said"Are you okay?" He nodded, though I imagine him being queasy. "So, how old are you?" I ask, trying to be normal. I already knew how old he really was, but to be friendly I'll try to be in his life again. "Wait, why should I trust you?" he said rather firmly. I sighed. How silly to ask that question. "Jason, I know a lot about you, that you don't know yourself. I put you here to stay away from our mother. She's terrible, horrible, quite unhealthy to be around. Demigods Academy was the only place where you could be safe. I pay it from her bank account. She's still in the movies." I blurt. He studies me intently, and for a second, I almost see my little brother again. I haven't seen him since, when he was two. What happens next is so fast, I couldn't compute it. He hugged me.

"Jason, what are you doing?" I almost cried, but I didn't. He said"I could've used you like, 15 years ago." I laughed and said"Actually 13 years. After 2 years with our mum, well I had to put you somewhere safe." He laughed too. I smiled, but a scary thought enveloped me. Does he remember our mother?

**-Annabeth**

I walked into Percy's house. He sorta lives with Piper and Leo. I lived in the house next door with Thalia and Luke. I murmured"It's strange for him to be this lazy. Even for demigod standards."Someone opened the door a crack. Messy dark brown hair, dull blue eyes. "Piper, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I say. She says"I'm fine, really. Make yourself at home." She opened the door wide open, and I stepped in. A golden fire pit stood the in the center of the living room, it smoldered with black coals. This house seemed so cozy, so filled with life. I could smell strawberries and the tunes of reed pipes. There was nicely decorated flowers at the windows.

"Nice house." I said, stepping inside. I walked in, closer to the golden fire pit. It smelled of brisket, brownies, and a bunch of other things that smelled so good. "Does it smell good?" Piper asked. I said wistfully"Yes." Then, the very Seaweed Brain himself came into the room. Disheveled black hair, rebellious green eyes. I couldn't help but hold my breath. He was wearing a tux. "Oh this?"He turned in his tux "I want to look good for the school dance. Well, the Camp Half-Blood one. Midnight Madness. Annabeth, are you still coming?" I couldn't speak. _What did I tell him? What was it?_"Sure!" I said cheerfully. Now, it's my turn to be confused. Why was I here again?

"Percy, um, me and Thalia and Luke are planning this feast at lunch. You should come. Piper, would you like to come?" I ask. I originally wanted to ask Percy, but since the harsh breakup Piper was a wreck. But this sudden turn of events and by the way she used her charmspeak she said exuberantly"Course, thanks Annabeth. You're truly are a friend."

Instead of feeling the good feeling of warmth, I felt a cold thought condensing me. That cold thought reminded, _That's what your old friend Carter Ross said, and look what happened. _Instantly, my knees started to stumble. Percy held my arms from behind, so he sorta caught me in mid-face plant.

Percy said"Are you okay?" I turned to see his sea green eyes filled with worry. I nodded, but almost frantically. "So, Percy, you still coming?" I said. Seaweed Brain smelled like he spent an entire lifetime in the ocean, so very salty, very ocean like. He let go and said"Sure, why not. It's my turn not to cook anyway. It was Piper's.""Is not." countered Piper. Part of me was happy that Percy and Piper was coming to the feast. The rest of me was still involved with the memory. The memory of the car crash.

* * *

The day was cold as it always been. I was walking in the way to the building. Someone had pelted some snow on me, but I shook it off.

I smiled as I walked away. Percy was back the Infiniti, probably getting ready for school. I was almost inside, when a cloak of black shielded my vision

Then, white lights dance in my eyes. I smelled antiseptic and blood. That made me dizzy. I felt myself sit up. My eyes were burned from the white lights. I rubbed them thoughtfully. I saw my right arm in a gray silvery cast. I saw a meal laid out for me(a turkey-and-Swiss sandwich, a bowl of chicken noodle soup, and a cup of warm water) and a small cup of dark redish black liquid. Strangely looking like dark blood. A man came in. A blue shirt, white pants, and a white coat. "Hello Annabeth. I'm Dr. Jones. How do you feel?"

I said"Fine. Well, I'm hungry, my right arm is in a cast, and I need to use the bathroom, but other than that, I'm great." Dr. Jones laughed and and said"Don't eat too much, you'll upset your stomach. Don't frink any of your warm water until you finished eating, drink your medicine, then drink your warm water. And take a really warm shower. Then get some rest." I said one more thing"Doctor, how long will I stay here?""Well, you were very lucky. Only your arm was in the way. You are going to stay for a week or so. Depending how you feel and when you get better." After that, he left.

I did as I was told, and during my sleep, I heard Percy's voice. Somehow tinged in anger, shock, and regret,"Annabeth, I'm so sorry. That should've been me." Then, I felt myself slip into a dark, twilight tinted world.

* * *

"Annabeth, are you going crazy?" I heard someone say. I saw Percy and Piper staring at me. "No, just had a flashback." I said. "A flashback?" said Piper"that lasted 10 minutes?" I nodded, and said"I should go. Bye Beauty Queen, bye Seaweed Brain." I kissed Percy. In that one moment, I felt a surge of happiness. _Then_, I ran to my house to see _him_ there.

"Hello Annabeth Chase." he hissed, purs of hate were hanging in his voice.I started to back up. Luckily, Thalia came to my rescue. "What the- Get away!" growled an angered Thalia. Carter Ross backed us and sneered"You can't hide forever behind your so scary guardian Thalia, Chase. I'll be back."

He grabbed my wrist, said a word in a language I didn't understand, and ran away. Sinisterly laughing about tortures and revenge. On what though? The only thing I did that angered him was Thalia and Luke. And I will _not _go back into the back story of that one.

After that crazy fiasco, I unusually kept to myself when the feast came. I believe that's Thalia's turn to tell the story. No, maybe Luke. Maybe.

Then, I fell into a dark world of peaceful sleep. _Rustle-rustle! _I woken up instantly. Just in case of emergencies, Luke thought a _'clever' _fighter was nearby, so he gave me a dagger. I grabbed it, holding it with a lot of worry and doubt. I saw where it was rustling by. It was on the floor. It was the size of a pendant, but it looked quite deadly. It was a scorpion.

I tried to slash at it, but it got me. I was at the door, when I hit the floor(no rhyming intended). A sound that must've been Luke said"Annabeth, are you okay?" Before I could answer, I was already in the Underworld.


	13. Chapter 13: Rescue From The Dead

**-Luke Castellan**  
I felt my heart drop. Thalia said"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Silence. I grabbed my sword, and Thalia snatched her spear and Aegis. We had a silent understanding. _One, two, three!_ I lunged in, sword ready to slice. A beady-eyed scorpion jumped. Thalia speared the thing right on the spot. It dissipated into yellow dust. "Gross." admitted Thalia. I looked at her, and another silent understanding._No Annabeth._ I clawed through the dirty clothes pile and messy bed. If she came back alive and well, I'm going to complain to her. Thalia attacked the book shelves, the closet, the drawers, and desk. She loved Annabeth more than I did, and Thalia wouldn't care who hurt her as long as she took them down.

"Where's -Luke...Luke...Luke!" screeched Thalia. I went over to her side. Thalia was on her knees, cradling the head of the beautiful and intelligent Annabeth Chase. Her skin was translucent, her blonde hair was more like whitish blonde. Like being electrocuted. Her eyes were the worst.

Still open, but looking haunted, petrified, but most of all they were turning the color of drained blood. I felt small tears forming. Thalia shook her head, wiped my eyes and hers. I choked"We need to go to LA, Thalia.""Money problem." she said miserably, stroking Annabeth's whitish hair. I said"But Thals, what about Annabeth?" Her blue eyes were filled with loathing and a need for revenge. But, it also showed some saneness as well. She said"But, until then, we stay here." I nodded. She got up, her body shaking. I couldn't blame her. Why was Annabeth dead, or a better question, who put that scorpion there?

**-Annabeth**  
I said"Where am I? Where is this place?!""Relax, dear. You're at DOA Studios. I'm sorry yet still I'm not, that to say the fact. You're dead." said a man, with a British accent. I felt my lungs tighten"What?" He laughed, acting if I was a cute puppy. I grimaced"I am not dead." I tried to get out through the doors, but nothing."Sorry, dear. Now, do you have any drachmas?" said the man in the British man. I was about to shake my head, when I fumbled across some golden drachmas. And my knife, but I kept that hidden. "Yes." said the British man, he waved his hand and I could read his name tag. Charon. He waved me to the elevator, and I walked over there. Then, we went down.

It was sorta cold, but I pulled my jacket closer together. Then, Charon said"Off with you, dead ones! Good bye, Annabeth." I shivered, surprised that he knew my name. The judges, smiled coldly at me. I walked over there and someone muttered"Stupid blonde." Immediately, I wanted to cry. I always suffered through bullies more than I wanted. I stepped in front of the judges, and they said"Okay, go to Elysium.""Really? It's that easy?" I say incredulously. They nodded, and I was escorted by some ghouls to there.

Beautiful gold and silver flowers. Three golden beach sands. Glittery water. I felt warm, and that island looked like paradise. I smelled barbecues. I stepped in. The smell of exotic flowers made me hungry. I was told to jump on the pier, and I did. I smiled as I saw nice-looking people there. A girl, with beautiful dark brown hair and eyes that change color instantly.

"Hi, I'm Silena Beauregard. I died, so yeah. Do you want to share a house? They're huge." said the nice girl. I said"Thanks, I'm Annabeth Chase." She nodded, and rushed me in. "When you go in, go in the walk-in closet, and answer as honestly as you can, okay?" said Silena. I nodded. She pointed to the one that was sky blue, and the roof was apple red. I walked in silently. I went upstairs and saw an empty room. I took it.

It was the first door on the second floor on the right. There was a small kitchenette in the corner. Two doors on the right. Both the same color. There was a TV, Wii, Kinect, and every single video game or console that ever existed and more. On the right of the room, a black door. I went to the two doors. Now that I went closer, it changed color, smell, and design. The first brown door changed to that ocean blue color, decorated with sea shells and sea stars and horses. The other door to the left, was the sign of the dove. A sign of Aphrodite. It's color was now hot pink, embroidered with flowers and much more flowers. I would've saw some more, but I didn't. I laid on my 4 poster/canopy bed. I fell asleep to the sound of laughter and the smell of mangoes.

"Hey, you awake?" I heard. I looked up. "Percy?" I said. A small gasp escaped me. "Percy!" I squealed."Percy, what exactly are you doing here?" I said angrily. Percy smiled sarcastically"To get you, obviously." My hot anger melted. "So, what's the plan, Seaweed Brain?" I said. "Nico is planning to get you out. He's a son of Hades, so it should be a little easy." He said. He helped me up. Then, for a second, I just wanted to get out here. I hadn't had a kiss from Percy since I was dead. His lips were salty. The door broke down. "Percy, Annabeth! We've gotta go, not much time. If we hurry across Styx, we might make it out." hissed Nico. We ran, Silena waved goodbye and smiled, hand in hand with a boy. I said"Email me!" Silena nodded and pointed. Not much time.

We crossed into DOA Studios. Percy handed Charon a pouch of drachmas, and we dashed out. The sun seared my skin. "Where are we?" I asked. "LA." finished Nico.

**-Percy**  
I had never seen Annabeth looking so terrified. "What month is this?" she asked, quite horrified. "April?" I said. She buried her face in her hands. For her, it must've been like a few hours or something. When in truth, she was down there for a few months. The last I've seen of her was in January. I was so overwhelmed with happiness of seeing Annabeth, I almost forgot my mission.

"We need to go to the airport." heaved Nico, his pale skin looked sluggish. I whistled"Taxi!" A flash of white and yellow burned through my eyes. The car honked and we jumped in. The man said"Where to?""The LA Airport." Annabeth said in a small voice. When we got there, me and Annabeth had to carry Nico to the stop. I bought 3 airplane tickets, and we ushered inside. "So hungry." moaned Annabeth. I said"Annabeth, just sleep it on, please." She nodded. After a couple of seconds, I heard her snore softly.

"Percy,"Nico coughed "Annabeth...trouble...need help..." I took out a 2 small blankets and draped them on the sleepy heads. "Nighty night." I whispered to Annabeth. I sat in the middle, Nico was the closest to the aisle and Annabeth to the window. Seeing Annabeth so worried, so suddenly sick made me forget my air phobia. I bet Zeus of Jupiter was up there, wanting to vaporize me more than anything.  
I took out a canteen of nectar and some chunks of ambrosia. After an hour of nothing to do, a nap sounded good to my ADHD brain.

"Percy..." hissed a female yet non human voice. I felt myself shudder. "He shall be ours, yes?" said another hissing voice. "Of course, can no human resist our voice?" hissed the first hissy voice. They began a deep song, my eyes were droopy. How can you be falling asleep in a dream? I shook myself"Awaken!" I woke up, gasping for air for some reason. Annabeth woke up"Percy, what's wrong?" I shook my head. I handed some nectar and ambrosia to her"Here."

She swallowed and said"You know, Percy, I thought Luke and Thalia were the best thing that ever happened to me.""And were they the best thing that ever happened to you?" I say, smiling at her quiet timidness. "No...it was someone else." she was doing that thing where I wanted to know more. "Who is it?" I pressed with an almost hissing voice. "You..." she finished, sleeping and faintly snoring on my shoulder. I put away the nectar and ambrosia. I fell asleep and woke myself to the sound of the airplane landing. "We're home, Annabeth." I roused those two, folded and put away the blankets, and we rushed for a taxi. There I gave Nico some stuff to eat, and he instantly knocked himself out after eating. I said"Annabeth, I love you." I pressed my lips against hers. Not caring in the world if it combusted at all. She said"Seaweed Brain, let me sleep." We dropped Nico off at his house where his sister and mother took him and went. I went home too, but I gave Annabeth to Thalia and Luke.

Thalia pulled me outside, where we had a brief conversation."Percy, do you love Annabeth?" she asked. "Yes, I'd give her the whole world if she wanted it." I said softly.

"She's my little sister, and my best friend. If you guys are dating, and I assume you guys are, please treat her well. I know she will do the same. And really, I'm happy for you. Another thing, break her heart and I'll break your neck. Understood, Kelp Face?" Thalia smiled.

I chuckled. "Of course, Pine cone Face." I said, a smile drew my lips together. Thalia went inside"Thanks, and Percy?" She stayed by the door. "Yes?" I asked worriedly. "Thank you and take care of Annabeth, will you? Swear on Styx?" She said sadly. I nodded"Of course, I swear on Styx that I will take care of Annabeth Chase. See you in the morning, Pine cone Face. Bye.""Bye, Seaweed Brain." she said, and shut the door. I wondered how she knew Annabeth's nickname for me. I went home. Leo and Piper stood there."You took so long!" Leo said. Piper cleared her throat"Percy, I believe you were past curfew." Then, we really bursted out laughing. "Sorry, I'm late guys. I had, well, a rough time today. Tomorrow I'll be back to normal. Well, goodnight." I said. Piper said"Take a shower. You smell like you were with the dead.""Quite ironic you say that, Piper." I say with raised eyebrows. Leo and Piper waved goodnight. I took a hot shower and fell asleep.  
*****I couldn't think of a cliff hanger, so I left it there. Hopefully, the next chapter it will.*****


	14. Chapter 14: It's

**-Piper**

I looked to the dark ceiling in my room. I couldn't hide my jealousy anymore. I admired, envied even Percy's love for Annabeth. They were so damn lucky. I wish it was the same for me and Jason, but Reyna butted in. I felt my eyes begin to water. I wanted to cry so bad, but for some reason I wasn't allowed to cry. All life didn't mean anything if Jason wasn't there.

Actually, life wasn't anything because Jason practically_ is_ my world. I felt my insides were ripping themselves because I kept thinking of Jason. I sat up, I couldn't keep thinking of him. It was time I stood up and became me. It was time to show the world who Piper McLean was.

* * *

I wore my usual orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and blue jeans that was knee high. I didn't know exactly why they called it a camp. I think it was because before it was a school, it was a camp. I wore knee high black converses and red laces. I braided my hair, and stuck in the eagle feather. I took a long shower, ate well, and was ready for Combat Day. I stepped outside. The chilly air was filled with sunlight and the smell of cold oranges. I took my dagger Katoptris, and stuck it hidden.

If you didn't know Combat Day, that was bad. Everyone had at least one weapon. The mortal world was dangerous. We had to safe at all times. Chiron, the co-vice principal, also taught combat classes(which I take) on the Greek side and was the leader of Combat Day.

On Combat Day, you were either partnered, or in a group, or solo. You play many sorts of games, but they went into the night. The main game we play every Friday and the best part of Combat Day was _Capture-The-Flag_. Either it was school vs school(Half-Blood vs. Jupiter) or one group against another. And _they_ chose the group.

I sat in the bleachers with everyone, practically glued to their seats. I sat with Leo. Bad mistake. Leo was sitting with Jason, who sat next to Reyna. I swear that girl smells blood. I wiggled myself down and stared into the cloudy distance. The air becoming rich with flower scents and a bunch of other stuff. I slung my braid to my back, and began thinking of Jason.

_Stop thinking of him, Piper McLean. You broke up with him, you're single and free! What is so wrong with that? _The honest truth? I didn't feel free and single, I felt lonely and betrayed. And a pinch of desire, oh, I won't forget that. I could hear Chiron and the she-wolf Lupa shouting at the students to quiet down

"Okay, everyone, two groups. Red vs. Blue. The winner will get to have a feast and will have 2 days off from school. The non-winners will be cleaning up after the feast." Chiron said, listing everyone's name on the Blue team. Everyone either cheered or groaned when their name was called.

There was only two names that standed out to me. _Piper McLean _and _Jason Grace. _I felt queasy my stomach began turning and twisting like a cheerleader's pom pom. i wished I hadn't eat that much breakfast. Leo smiled a little coldly"See you, Piper. Have fun, you two!"

"Leo, don't you a Buford to polish?" I snapped, anger drilling out my charm speak. Leo faked slapped himself and said"Ohmigosh! You're right, thanks Pipes." I nodded grudgingly, and felt the gaze of Jason. His stares were getting quite uncomfortable for me, so I peeled myself off the bench and went to my team. He followed behind, his sky-blue eyes looking absolutely miserable, innocent, and a need. A need for love, but no one could get him that.

"Okay, here's the plan." said an Athenian kid. He was tall, blonde, and talking of things I didn't know."Miss McLean, please come with me." said the Athenian. I turned to see Annabeth shrugging as her half-brother dragged me to this field."So, Piper,"I flinched when he said my name. "All you need to do, is to help Percy guard it. Understood?" I nodded.

I unstrapped Katoptris. Percy said"Hey, Piper." I nodded to Percy. We knew basically everything about each other. We were close, he practically almost hurt Jason from dumping me. I swear, he acts like he's older, but that's not true. I locked my fingers hoping, almost praying to my mother, that Jason will not be with me and Percy.

_Think again, Piper. _I heard a voice say. Feminine, jittery with excitement, and sounding very devious. I opened my eyes, disappointment filled them. I knew that was my mother, almost urging me to fight for Jason. I felt very angry. Jason stood there, motionlessly, silently observing everything but me. I wanted to scream, _Could this day possibly get any worse?! _Then, I see Reyna on the Red team. Oh my gods, no one knew how sick I felt.

I stared at the grassy green field, the brilliantly blue sky, and I _still _felt sad. I just wanted this day to end, when Jason taps me on the shoulder. _Oh. My. Gods... _I say"Yes?" Somehow managing a lovely yet firm tone. Jason winced"Um, Piper. I'm sorry, really." I wanted to tackle that son of Jupiter.

But a thought hit the _Stark Reality_ button of my brain, _What about Reyna? What's up with that daughter of Baloney? _I was never mean or really depressed, but that's what happens when your boyfriend cheats and back stab you.

"But...what about Rey-she-who-shall-not-be-named?" I force out. Jason shrugged"She's for some reason, jealous. I went out with a quite some girls, but that's because Rachel told me I will meet my fair maiden who will be mine forever. I was hoping it was you. I love you, Piper. No one can ever take me away from you." Looking in his deep, electric filled eyes, I impulsively leaned in and kiss him.

Surprising both of us and a Percy who raised an eyebrow. I felt hot, the whole world switched from HD of clear to a cat-scratched up dizzy. Jason immediately put his hand on my forehead"Pipes, you're burning up. Come on, no Combat Day for you. We can do it next time.""Jason,"I mumbled. "I'm fine..." That's when I blacked out.

* * *

White lights. Sparkling, white, shimmery white lights. They glow like the moon, shining and shimmering. I watch closely. "Piper, wake up." said the lights. They danced in my vision. "I can't believe she was so sick like that. I thought it wasn't real, but Piper made it happen." said a familiar sound of sarcasm and humor. Percy! I open my eyes slightly, the lights begin to burn. "Ow!" I call and cover them. Someone puts their arms around me, I slowly open them to see Jason. I ruffle his blonde hair. "What happened?" I stretched.

"Piper, you were so depressed that Jason wasn't your boyfriend and then you were too suddenly happy, you got too _lovesick_. Man, I thought that was legend." Percy said, winking at me. "Pipes, you okay?" Jason said, he released his arms. "I'm fine," I say certainly, a smiling tugging at the ends of my lips. Someone exhaled"Thank the gods. Will Solace had to emergency heal you. It drained him too." It was Annabeth.

She pointed the boy in a chair, dozing off. She smirked, and sat with Kelp Face. That's what I called Percy. They sat next to each other lovingly and so sure of themselves, I couldn't help but to admire(and envy) their love and relationship. Hazel, Frank and Leo were quietly chatting to themselves, not bothering to know if I was awake or not.

"Earth to Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Leo Valdez." I practically shouted to them. They had pink cheeks, a slightly squeaky voice, and darting eyes. Leo said"So what happened out there, Beauty Queen?" Kelp Face here was about to say something when I interjected"Save, Kelp Face. I'll tell at home. Wait, will I go home?" Jason nodded and kissed my lips. They were in perfect sync. "Aww!" said who again?

Oh right, _everyone_! I said"Guys, this is embarrassing We just got back together. Its nothing serious, really.""They grow up so fast." Frank smirked. I glared at him, opening my mouth, ready to unleash the awesome power of charm-speak when Annabeth said"How do you feel?"

I then felt the pain. It was like something solid in my chest, then I looked at my arm. A long scar was there. I felt myself slipping into another world when Jason said"You want some nectar?" I nodded. He handed a cup of the golden liquid and I drank thirstily. It tasted like my dad's black bean soup. I wanted more, but Jason gently shook his head, taking away the cup.

"So what now?" I said, brushing my dark brown hair back. A sudden thought filled my head. "Where's Katoptris?" I blurt and Leo pulled it out his toolbelt."Here Beauty Queen." he joked, handing it to me. Jason kissed my forehead and said"You should rest.""But I'm fine..." I trailed off when a needle injected into my arm with the scar.

* * *

I woke up again, confused about where I am again. There was a bowl with a couple of brownies there and a cup of golden drink. I forced it down. My forehead began getting hot. "Hey, Your Beautiness. Morning." Percy said, smiling. "What's with you?" I said, sitting up and stretching.

"Nothing. I think we should stop giving you nectar and ambrosia." He took away the bowl and glass. My head began getting feverish. Percy left a blueberry muffin which I thanked him for, and Leo came in. Leo cracked a smile"Hey Beauty Queen.""Hi, Leo." I pressed my hands into my temples. "Pipes, I need some advice." Leo admitted, sitting on my mattress by the way its shifting.

"I like this girl, but she has a boyfriend. What should I do to win her over?" Leo said. I hoped it wasn't me. He was like my annoying little brother that I always wanted, but I didn't like Leo _that way_. I said"Leo, you need to build some trust and drop some hints in there. Not too much that would be noticable but enough to say you love her, no doubt about it."

"What if she says no? Or does even worse?" Leo had a sad smile drawn on his face. "Leo. I'm pretty sure she would just explain to you that she just doesn't like you that way. You can't just make life bend your will. Charm speak will shift it, but not really change it." I finished. Leo nodded mutely, his dark eyes looking sullen. He left my room and I sighed, it was a pity sigh.

"Hey, Pipes." knocked someone on the door. I say"Come in." Hazel walked in, her gold eyes looking nervous. I wonder what was it with everyone. "Hey, Hazel. So, what's the dealio?" We both laughed and she said"I have a problem.""Yes, keep going?" pretending to be drop-dead serious.

"I have this, um, secret admirer." Hazel said, her gold eyes darting.

"Oh, did he leave his name?"

"Yes."

"Well, who? Don't leave the deets out!" I sounded like my half-brothers and half-sisters who lover gossip. Actually, the live off of it.

Hazel sighed"It's Leo Valdez."

*****Wow, shocking much?*****


	15. Chapter 15: Wonder

**-Hazel**

I looked at her sadly. I'm sorry, Leo. I truly am, but I don't feel the same way. I felt her gaze turn to shock.

"I'm sorry, Hazel. I'm stumped. But you have to let him down, gently. I really don't want Percy to mess you up."

"Okay, Piper. And, Percy's one of my closest friends. I don't think he would do that." I force a smile and walk out of her room. Leo was sitting there calmly, his dark eyes watching TV. I still don't understand how this is. I choke out"Leo, we need to talk." Leo turned away(and I knew just then he either frowned, scowled, or smiled) and said"Kay. What about?"

"Leo, I know it's you. And, the truth is, I just don't feel the same way."

"Hazel..." he drifted off.

I felt so sorry, but stomach drilled in deep into my feet. I felt like I was breathing in smoke. I felt light-headed like, like Piper. I wanted to to throw up, and said"Bye!" I ran out the door and left the house. I went into my room, and buried my guilt in crying. I felt so sorry for him. Even if I did like him, he doesn't deserve me. He deserves better. I said"No use crying, c'mon Hazel." I dragged myself out of bed, but I caught a flash of a African-American girl with a tear soaked face.

**-Annabeth**

I saw Hazel fled from Percy's house like a cheetah. I wonder what happened with her. I poked my head in"Everything okay in here?" Leo snapped at me, his eyes are tearing"Annabeth, don't you know how to knock?!" I took a step back and thought, He's just upset, not really hating you. C'mon Annabeth, what would Thalia say? Thalia would use her words of wisdoms anytime I felt upset. But when Leo snapped, it triggered a lot of hurt memories at my previous schools. Mr. Kissington is the nicest teacher ever. I wonder how he's doing.

I walked in, not caring when Leo used words and his tone was like daggers piercing my body. I had to sprint to Percy's room, but where? When, a hand slipped into mine. "Hey, Wise Girl." He smiled. I kissed him"Hello, Seaweed Brain." A fiery thought hit me. I pulled away. Percy's eyebrow raised when I pointed to Leo. Grimacing in our dirction mutely. I whispered"Perce, c'mon." He led me to his room, and we talked. "You have any ideas what happened with Leo?" I asked.

"No,"

"I've seen Hazel rush out of the house."

"Maybe it's a clue." Percy's sea green eyes melted into mine. We shared one single thought. We leaned in close to each other and kissed. The whole world disappeared. Percy's lips were salty. I'd never realize nor tell anyone but I was glad for him, for being my boyfriend. Because I had no idea how boyfriends were. Percy looked at me, now I feel a little self-conscious. He said"Do you want dinner?" I said"No, that'll be too much trouble." I said, standing up from my position on his bed. He stood up too. We were at the same height.

"Annabeth, really it's no trouble." Percy said, a smile glinting. I wanted to say yes, but I was afraid. Afraid of losing Percy, my true love. I never wanted him to ever do anything for me. Being my boyfriend was good enough, and my past always made me pull away from my options. Offers like dinners, sleepovers, and etc. Terror of being the burden of the group, asking too much was my number one fear. Well, number two. Number one is spiders. Ugh. Percy said"Annabeth, it's no trouble, really.""No, Percy. It is. Besides, I have things to do." I said sadly. Percy did one more thing as a gift. He kissed me and sent me off.

I trudged to my house and heard someone shout"You're a fucking idiot!" I flinched, the voice sounded very familiar. I opened the door a crack, there was Luke and Thalia glaring, screaming, and their eyes were kindled with rage. Then, I knew who said the you-know-what earlier. Luke. I opened the door fully, hoping it would stop. Thalia had tears in her eyes, and Luke had a huge red mark on his cheek. They never, I can't believe... I ran to my room, not caring if they thought if something was wrong. There, I began to think. I heard a soft knock"Annabeth?" I knew then, that was Luke. I said"Go away! Only come in if your name is not Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan!" I felt dumb, but their argument was even dumber.

They were the perfect couple, never had I seen them fight.

**-Thalia**

What I tell you here, is the truth. Honest. Luke would disagree and call me a (insert word of curse). But really, he's a dumbass. I mean, I date the guy for 3 years and he gets mad at me because I have to go on a business trip? Pa-the-tic. Here I am, trying to make a living and earn money for my family, but Luke here, thinks I'm going to cheat on him by sleeping with another guy. Are you kidding me?! I was so damn mad, I slapped him immediately. That brought out the insults, name-calling, very childish and immature behavior. He said I neglected Annabeth. That made me cry slightly. I slapped Luke again, then he called me a fucking idiot.

I knew Annabeth heard Luke and I saw the door open a bit. I knew she was watching us and heard what we said. It couldn't be more clear. Luke had tried to go calm Annabeth, but she wouldn't budge. She gets that from me. I growled"She wouldn't listen to you, you monster." It wasn't exactly a hurtful insult, but still Luke looked pained for some reason. Annabeth, maybe?

I sulked out of my room and made dinner for me and Annabeth only. I freshly prepared beef stew. It consisted of beef, carrots, potatoes, and mushrooms. The soup of it was a glorious brown. I made some for Luke, but I made it his least favorite. Fish cod, rice, and salmon. I put out warm fresh bread for me and Annabeth. I sighed, I wished Luke would stop being so suspicious and trust me for once. I made Luke's stew cold. I took out a bowl, arranged Annabeth's food, put out a glass of water with her and knocked on her door. I heard the door open, someone gasping, and it bringing it in and closing. I knew she accepted the bowl of stew.

I ate and went to my room to sleep. However, that didn't mean it was restful.

**-Leo Valdez**

How to put my day into words. Ah, yes. It sucked horribly. First, Piper had gotten sick. Then, for 3 straight hours I could only think of beautiful Hazel, girlfriend of Frank Zhang. She found out it was me and repeatedly stabbed, burned, broke, shattered, split, and speared my heart. Finally, I think she broke it. I was crying, I remembered Annabeth poking in her head, it offended me greatly. I wanted to torture that girl, she was acting cheerful and happy. Unlike her other side, the kept-hidden one. The way she acted happy was like a sick joke. Really, get a life, Annabeth. I wasn't mad at Annabeth or annoyed, but feared her fiercely. She claims she is harmless. But any daughter of Athena, should always be feared. Blondes were much too smart and dangerous.

I was mad at myself, I wished I could've reversed what happened. Why me? I loved Hazel too much, I couldn't lose her more than I already did.

**-Jason**

I really resented Reyna. I couldn't tell Piper, not just yet. Piper was a bit love sick, but that wasn't the cause of her sickness now. Turns out it was Reyna. That daughter of Baloney-Bellona really hated Piper.

I was scared to tell everyone that Reyna caused it. Out of spite, hatred, anger, and bitterness. She did this with every girl I dated, and it was a lot. Now, you can say I was a player, but I wasn't. It was true what Rachel had said about me. In her great fall, her love shall return. But Jason, her great fall is caused by an enemy. Your true love shall be revealed by she's on death's door. Rachel said that before I started dating. It worried me, terrified me to death. I knew Piper was my girlfriend, and hopefully she wouldn't break up with me again.

But, if Piper is the one who had the great fall, was she really going to die? I had freaked out practically when she fainted. It made me wonder if I was going to be a lonely, old cat man. I loved Piper, a lot. Here's how Piper had her great fall. She had a poisoned dagger at her side. No one saw it, no one but me. That made me feel like a witness, like if I didn't say anything everyone would blame it on the wrong person. That dagger was thrown at Piper, long distanced by Reyna. I couldn't help by scowl. I wished I hadn't sat by Reyna. My friends were good enough. Now, I wonder if Piper will be on death's door?


	16. Chapter 16: Crush

**-Percy**

I jumped out of bed, and listened to the sound of seagulls and the waves. "Percy Jackson, get out of your room! It's already nine!" Piper shouted. I opened the door"Hello, Faint Queen.""Shut up, Kelp Face." Piper smirked as she walked by. I went into a shower and then made breakfast. Eggs, cereal, bacon, french toast, and orange juice. Leo walked out, his skin red. "Whoa, what's with you?" I said. Leo muttered miserably"Nothing." I had a feeling it was much more than Nothing. I said"Eat up. Piper! Breakfast's ready!" That Aphrodite child raced over here. "About time, Percy." She said, smiling at me. "Shut up and eat Pretty Princess." I said smiling back.

I left the house. I knocked on Annabeth's door. Her house was a couple blocks away. I sighed deeply, I heard shouting and cussing from the house, and I knew already someone got into a fight. "Hello, Percy." opened a sleepy Thalia. I smiled"Hey, Thalia. I was here to pick up Annabeth. Is she here?" Thalia yawned. She wore a hastily tied up black bathrobe and midnight blue slippers. She mumbled sleepily"Oh. Please come in." The door widened and I saw a mess.

Lamps thrown everywhere, broken vases, holes in the walls, and mysterious ashy black substance on the floor. "What happened?" I wondered. Thalia sat in the green sofa"Me and Luke got into an argument.""Yeah, a dangerous argument." I admitted. Thalia smiled and said"I'll go get Annabeth. You stay here." I sat on the green sofa, staring horridly at the tornado-messed up room. I waited. Soon, the beautiful Owl Head walked in. She wore a fiery red tee, knee length jean shorts, and regular shoes.

She pulled back her blond hair and I was surprised at how normal, peaceful she looked. Different from the scared, shy, nervous, and lonely girl I met almost 4 months ago. I smiled"Annabeth." She threw herself into my arms, not that I didn't like that. We pulled away a little shyly. I asked"So, what are you listening to?""The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes." Annabeth said smiling, but I had a feeling she was still very unsure of herself. I said"Wanna sing?""Sing?" Annabeth asked. Her blond hair fell over her shoulders gracefully. I said"You know, that song is just like you."

"Percy, I'm a terrible singer."

"Great, I'm one too. Annabeth, you lived a life no one could ever live. You are the survivor, the one who knows first-hand what pain feels like. You're the fighter." To be honest, I didn't know what I said. She leaned in and kissed me. I felt all life escape me. I didn't need anything else. "Aww." said someone. Immediately, I brought out Riptide. The sword was bronze, three feet of Celestial bronze. Piper shouted"Whoa." I said with a maniac smile"What are you doing here, Piper?" Piper sighed"Percy, you know Annabeth is busy." Annabeth nodded sadly, I wondered what happened.

Annabeth kissed me for the last time and waved goodbye.

**-Nico di Angelo**

I waited outside the school. I was reading a book on death. Hello, I'm Nico di Angelo. I'm seventeen year old. "So, is this how you spend your free time brother?" My 14-year-old sister Bianca asked.** (A/N: This is updated and stuff. And, in my story, Bianca in the little sister.)** Her dark hair was pulled back. Her floppy green cap tilted sideways. I said"Shut up, sister.""Kids! No language like that." My mother Maria said. We walked in the school, it smelled like strawberries. Bianca tucked back her hair behind her hair"Nico, I have a bad feeling. I don't like the idea of going in here-""Bianca." My mother said, her eyes glowed and she sounded stern.

"Mom, I'm fine. Really, me and Nico will be fine." Bianca whispered to our mother. Our mother looked to ground, she sniffled sadly at the ground. I knew she missed our father. He was Hades, of course. He was a powerful god. I looked to the side, a beautiful girl was walking by. Wavy blond hair, tan skin, and gray eyes. **(A/N: I think _we_ all know who that is. And, it's a minute crush. Nothing serious.)** "Nico." said Bianca. Her eyes casted that look older sisters recognized. _Love._ I said"No, no! That's not what I meant. I mean, shouldn't we see Hazel here by now?" My mother huffed"She's over there. By the double-doors."

Hazel was talking to a boy. A weird looking boy. He looked liked a baby sumo-wrestler. He saw me and mouthed something I couldn't comprehend. Hazel turned my way and blushed sightly. She walked up to me"Hey, guys. This if Frank Zhang. My boyfriend." The guy looked about 16, tough yet silly in a way. "C'mon, Nico. I think your Greek. Mrs. di Angelo?" Hazel asked. Mom nodded, her eyes kept looking to the sky.

"Hazel,"Bianca said. "You're not Greek?""No, I'm Roman." Hazel admitted, her gold eyes kept lingering to the Frank. He whispered something and Hazel nodded to him. They waved goodbye. "Aww." I said to her. She said"Shut up, Nico." We walked til we were at a door. Painted sky blue. "Bye, guys." she said. "Bye." all three of us said. I walked in, there was a red-head girl in a uniform(I think her uniform said something but I have dyslexia), a man in a wheel-chair, a man wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt, a 15 year old looking boy and the same age girl, and a wolf.

I yelped and hid behind Mom when the wolf growled. "Now, Lupa. We don't eat possible recruits." said the wam in a wheel chair. The red-head girl said"Hi, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Call me Rachel. I'm the oracle. Different than the augur." The boy had blond hair, sky blue eyes, and a purple shirt, a sheet, and jeans. The girl had the same kind of outfit, like they were planning to go as twins. The girl had dark hair and obsidian eyes. She scared me even more when two dogs, gold and silver, came by and growled.

"At ease, boy." said the Hawaiian shirt guy. "I'm Mr. D. Short for...Dionysus. Never call me that. Names have power. I am the Camp Half-Blood Director. It's called a Camp, because before it was a school, it was a camp. If you were especially dangerous, you could stay year round. Now, it's a school. I am, I guess now, the Principal of Camp Half-Blood. The man in the wheel chair is Chiron. Trainer of heroes, and etc. I am the Principal of the Greek side, and that side only. Chiron, show your true form." The man in the wheel chair, Chiron, whatever, rose, and became half-stallion. I dropped my jaw.

He smiled"I am Chiron. My counter-part here is Lupa. Lupa is a she-wolf who nursed Remus and Romulus. She also trains heroes." He pointed to the wolf, who studied us. I looked to Bianca, and she squeezed my arm reassuringly. My mother kept listening. Lupa said"What Chiron has said is true. I am the vice-principal as you can say, of Camp Jupiter. The most important god to Jupiter. The second is our patron, Mars. Here is our principal, but we call them _praetors_. I sense you're Greek. Both of you demigods. Jason Grace and Reyna." Everyone left the room except the boy and girl. The boy stepped forward"I'm Jason. This is Reyna." Reyna tossed her dark hair behind her, revealing her face.

I was stunned, another beautiful girl in a day. Jason had that expression that said _You want her? She's all yours, buddy._ Reyna said"Come, we must show you our large school." They, then went on describing everything. I almost fell asleep several times, but Bianca or my mother shook me awake. After, Jason said"Well, we need to go to the shed. You'll need a weapon of your own." I impulsively said"Cool! I want a sword!" Mom said"Is it free?""Of course." said the beautiful Reyna. "Every demigod at least needs one weapon. If he has fallen in battle, then you'll need to give it back. And as for girls." Reyna turned around and then brought out a brochure.

It was showing nothing but girls, having a full body shimmer glow, having bow and arrows, it said._ Join the Hunters! You'll get benefits like immortality_! and_ A boy-free tomorrow!_ Bianca smiled, as if she wanted to join. I nudged her hard, and gave her a pleading look. Bianca sighed and stuffed it in her jean pocket. Reyna said"Well, go in. Select one. If more, well, my dogs could use a meal." The dogs came violatingly close and sniffed them. I went in and found a sword. It was black as night and fit me nice.

"That's Stygian Iron. Its nightmarishly black!" said Jason. I picked out a sheath and sheathed it. Bianca plucked out a silver bow(I got very suspicious). It was curved like a crescent, no more like a moon's crescent. She also took out a the colored quiver and it was filled with countless silver arrows. She put her hand in and took out a knife. It was silver, not the steel kind that mortals use. "Hey,"said Jason. "do you live at Half-Blood Inns?""Yes. Why?" said my mother nervously. "Because me and Jason are going to a friend's house for dinner. You guys are welcome to come. I mean, Bianca and Nico are. It's House 123." finished Reyna.

My mother drove us home and started making us. Suits and dresses like we were at a wedding. "Mom, stop torturing us!" I complained. She, naturally, ignored me and made us look fancy. We walked to House 123 and knocked on the door. The blond girl I saw earlier opened the door and said"Are you Nico and Bianca di Angelo?"

**-Bianca di Angelo**

Let's just say, my first party was hard. I wore a simple black metallic looking dress that gave shiny gray shine. I wore simple black flats and and shiny metallic headband with a gray bow. I know, I am very Gothic person. It comes from my dad. I smiled at the blonde in front of me. She said"Are you Nico and Bianca di Angelo?""Yes, yes we are." I said with a slight curtsy. The blond girl sucked in a breath. Turns out my bow and sheath of arrows(knife inside) can shrink. The bow became a rubber band wrapped and tied around a palm size silver case. When I unwrapped the bow, it enlarged to a regular size. I plopped them inside my clutch.

The blond girl said"Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. Please, come in. Hazel told us about you.""Well, we told her to tell you about us." I said brightly. I turned to see a dark haired boy. I walked over to him"Hi.""Hey, I'm Leo Valdez." he said, revealing his eyes. I immediately knew he was a class clown. "So, who are you?" Leo asked. I smiled at him"Bianca di Angelo.""Oh, so I can call you Angel Girl now." Leo said brightly. I felt myself laugh a little. Then, his eyes saddened.

"Leo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Are-are you by any chance to be related by Hazel Levesque?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." I looked at Leo. He looked so sad, I wanted to give him a hug. Then, an idea came to my mind. "Leo, do you like Hazel?" I asked. He moaned"No. I love her.""Leo, why don't you date her?" I ask/He looked at me sadly"Three reasons: She likes my great-grandfather. She has a boyfriend. And, she simply doesn't like me." I felt my stomach drop into my feet. Hazel was by far the nicest person I met. She isn't the type of person to mess with somebody's heart. I patted his shoulder"Leo. There is one more reason. Maybe she just isn't _the one_." I know, a little cliche, but you never know. I said"I'll leave you alone. Bye, Leo." He didn't say goodbye when I heard soft sniffles. Poor Leo doesn't need to suffer this.

I went exploring again. I went up the stairs. It revolved up and I went into the library. I saw a flash of blond hair and blue eyes. "Whoa!" exclaimed a boy. I was at the egde of the stairs. I was about to fall, and the stairs went up 5 floors and the basement. I had a feeling I was going to have an injury. I fell back and the air closing around me. I shut my eyes and and felt everyone shrieking and gasping. I...stopped falling? I felt warm arms surrounding my waist. I opened them to see Jason Grace, floating with me. He landed me, my brown eyes lingered to him. He saved me. I said"Thank you, Jason Grace. What can I do to thank you?""Nothing. Just stay safe, Bianca." he said, and a girl walked up to him. Braided dark brown hair, multiple-colored eyes, and a perfect complexion. I felt a twinge of jealousy. Could I... Do I? I think I have a crush of Jason Grace.

* * *

Okay, people I like to hear your thoughts on that. OH! Piper has some serious competition!


	17. Chapter 17: Paris

**-Piper **

I couldn't believe what happened. Jason, he wrapped his arms around a dark haired girl he didn't even know. I wanted to know what happened, but I guess I do now. The girl was staring at Jason wistfully, and my stomach anchored to my feet. I drove Jason away. Now, I'm no popular girl with a boyfriend in a movie that stealing the guy away, but I have a feeling that girl likes Jason.

And I don't like it.

I said"Want some snacks?" Jason shrugged"Why not?" I said"Jason, you know that girl?""Yeah, she just moved here. Name's Bianca di Angelo. She's pretty, right?" Jason said mindlessly. I felt my stomach almost free-fall. "What?" I choked out. Jason laughed, like it was amusing to unsettle and watch me struggle"I'm joking." He kissed my nose and said"You're burning hot." Both of our cheeks turned a bloody red. I said"Um, Jason, you mean the temperature? Right?""Of course, of course." said a very sheepish Jason. He smiled, I knew underneath there he was oblivious to Bianca. It was to take things into my own hands. And I warn you, it isn't a good thing.

**-Percy**

I stared at her. Her blond hair, her stormy cold and calculating gray eyes. I didn't say it aloud because I didn't want to be blasted to ashes, but if I said this, I hope only me will remember it. Annabeth was more beautiful than Aphrodite. It came from her looks, but she seemed more natural, or maybe it was the fact that she just didn't care. Her naturalness, the way she stood cool and motionless, but her eyes held the pain. The terror, the fear, and doubt. I wanted to go and erase all her memories in the River Lethe. It was dissolve it all. The fear, terror, and doubt she held was too permanent. Like a sharpie marker or a tattoo. Completely unerasable.

Annabeth said"Seaweed Brain, stop staring me." Her cheek grew rosy. I said stupidly"Uh...I glog." I ran from Annabeth, I felt weird. Like an Aphrodite girl getting to actually talk to the guy she likes. Okay, that sounded even more weird. I shuddered and washed my face. I willed the water to actually wet me. Once I cleansed myself. I walked out. Demigods were milling around. I bumped into somebody. "Oh, sorry." I pushed my hair out my face. It revealed to see Rachel. "Hi, Rachel." I said. She said"Hi," and then left like I had an infectious disease. I hated feeling like that. I was the same kind of people, wasn't I? I thought of Annabeth, and what would she say? _Percy, what are you talking about? _That's what she would say. I began walking when a dark-haired girl bumped into me. What was it, today? Every-girl-bump-into-Percy day? The dark haired girl sighed"Oh, I need help.""I could help." I said, raising my hand. She laughed, and I smiled. Then, I saw trouble. A boy cornered her. He had brown hair and light skin. He was saying stuff, that was definitely unintelligible.

I said"Wait here." I then dashed over there. The boy was saying"...can't hide from me, forever. Annabeth.""Get away." she said, and drew her knife. It sailed through the boy harmlessly. I immediately knew who he was. "Get out, Ross." I said stonily. Annabeth shot me a look of fear and gratitude. I shot her a look, _Wait, before you start thanking me, let me kill this guy first. _Annabeth beamed but when Carter turned to her, she crumbled. I realized this was the bully. The one who bullied Annabeth. Now, I was _mad_. I snarled"Get out of here, punk!" To show him I was serious, I pulled out Riptide. He was too terrified to see that it would pass through him harmlessly. He went out through the doors, he sneered"I'll get you, Chase, watch your back!" I was going out then, he ran. Very wise of him

Annabeth buried her chest in mine. She must've feel pain beyond my knowledge. She said"I can't believed he snuck in and-"Annabeth broke down wailing. I couldn't imagine if I was her.

**-Frank Zhang **

I was sleeping peacefully. I was dreaming of my mother. She lived in Seaford**(A/N: I know. She lives in Canada, but this is my story and I can do whatever I want.)**, with my 3 older brothers and a younger sister. My grandmother and mother sent me here, hoping it was safe. I smiled, her pretty face in a picture with a familiar brutal man. Mars. I almost said that with a snarl. I'll admit it, he's a bit of a jerk to me, but I guess he's okay. "Frank." someone shook my body and I felt dizzy. "What, Mom?" I groaned. Rolling on one side. The voice continued"Frank, it's 2 in the afternoon! Wake up!"

My eyes flit open and I saw Hazel Levesque. I won't say anything, I think she's so, perfect. Her soft radiant skin, her gold eyes resembling miniature suns. She sighed"Finally, woken up Sleeping Beauty?"I frowned at her. "Not nice." I mumbled. I stood up, her eyes were beginning to have the details. Red, blotchy, and somewhat tear-filled. I wonder what happened with her.

**-Annabeth**

I replayed the events in my head. "No, how does he even know?" I kept repeating them. I began to cry, the tears fell in a river rush. "Annie." someone whispered. I felt someone's presence. No one called me Annie. Except Thalia or Luke. I followed its echo, Annie. I said"Ha-ha. Get a grip, Annabeth." I mentally slapped myself. I took a deep breath and I decided to go to the mall. Buy something or try to feel normal. I walked over there, spring was in the air. The trees were blooming, the flowers were in beautiful shades and colors. I sat in the fountain. It was gorgeous. White marble, spurting fresh clean water. I fished a quater. I wished Percy would show me his life. I'm his girlfriend, I have a right to know, right? I decided no, but I already tossed it in.

I said"Pretty dumb wish, Annabeth.""Annabeth?" I looked up to see Thalia. Normally, she'd be at college or work. She worked at a weapon shop. "Hey, Thals." I stared sadly at the fountain. "Annabeth, I have to tell you something." Thalia's startling blue eyes grew stormy gray(like me!). I said"What Thals?"

"Me and Luke are broken up."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know it's hard. But, I think we gone our seperate ways."

"Why? You guys used to love each other." I say sadly. Part of me hated this argument, the other was shouting happiness. Why? Because when they were dating, they always ignored me a little bit, it hurt tons.

"Yeah, _used to_. Annabeth, I know it's hard but eventually we have to seperate paths. One more thing, who do you want to live with? My teacher got me an apartment in Paris." I felt my jaw drop. Thalia was going to Paris? Wow, lucky her. I wiped a tear droplet. I couldn't let anyone see my horried face."I-I don't know."

"Well, when you do call me. You have til the end of the day to decide." Thals concluded and left me. I sat there, shocked, depressed, scared, and mostly confused. How could Thalia leave so soon? It felt unreal. I shook it from my head. _Well, choosing whoever you want to go with is like a favoring one of them. _I couldn't choose. If I didn't, Thals would leave me and Luke. And I couldn't bare to see them alone. I said"Come on, I need to talk with Percy.""Talk with me what?" someone said behind me. "Percy!" I exclaimed. He grinned and sat down. He held my hand and gave me a red coral bead. "Want it? Dad gave it to me decades ago. Said it'll go to the right person. Please take it." Percy said softly. I took it, the cool glassy red pendant shined red.

I said"Thanks, Percy. For everything. I, just, I am so grateful to be your girlfriend." Percy took the opportunity to kiss me. I took a deep breath. I explained my problem with Thalia and Luke and the offer. He was absolutely silent. "Annabeth, if you go, I wouldn't never even look at any girl. Well, maybe not." Percy says with a beam. I sighed and my ADHD got to me. I slapped him impulsively. He was shocked, stunned, silent. I already knew he was going to break up with me. I was silent and he...laughed? I said harshly"What the hell are you doing? I just slapped you." But, then _I _begin laughing too. I said"Percy, thanks for the uplift." I kissed him bye and left the mall. Then, I was home, thinking of what could happen. If I stayed here, I could meet more people, spend time with Seaweed Brain, and have some good time with Luke. But then I would miss a once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity to go to Paris. Meeting cute boys with French accents. Seeing the Eiffel Tower. Gods, that type of architecture was to die for. I imagined myself making it and standing on top. Me and Thalia would have the life worth dying for. But then I wouldn't see Percy.

I carefully determined my decisions. I called up my friends, Percy, Thalia, and Luke. I explained to those about me. I sighed"I love you guys so much. Never doubt that." Everyone awed and gave a huge breathless hug. Then, tears began watering in my eyes. "I...I think I want to go to Paris."

* * *

Oh my gods! Did you see that! What's going to happen to Percabeth? What's the story behind Thalia? And most importantly, how will everyone one react? Stay tuned people!


	18. Chapter 18: Knocked

**-Jason**

Wow. Annabeth is leaving when she just got here. I mean, she and I, we're good friends. Percy's face was unreadable. He scares everyone, and I'm the son of Jupiter. He is older than all of us except Annabeth. She's pretty, but not my type. Just being honest. Piper clutched my hand weakly, as if scared. I didn't see why til I noticed Percy. He clenched his fists and his teeth were gritting hard. I had the feeling that Percy was feeling the feeling of hot anger of losing her, but not wanting nothing but her happiness. He unclenched, ungritted, and exhaled sharply. He turned to Annabeth slowly(and dangerously)"We need to talk a bit." I already knew what was going to happen.

**-Percy**

I tried to not to cry or burst out in anger. Annabeth was saying"Percy, I'm so sorry-""Annabeth, it's okay. I swear." I said coolly with an edge of sadness. Annabeth hugged her sides, like she wasn't trying not to cry. We were just walking to Camp Jupiter. Annabeth always seemed uneasy around here. I walked easy, smelling the sweet scents. She sighed"I don't want to leave, if it makes you upset." I struggled, but somehow I managed to stay calm but my eyes were stinging"No," I kissed her and she seemed to melt the deep sadness. But some areas are so deep, it's endless. Annabeth is scarred deeply. No matter how happy I make her, she always seemed anchored to that pit of darkness. She leaned on my shoulder and said"I don't leave you though.""When do you leave?" I ask.

"I dunno. A week or two, hopefully two." she softly gazed at the beaming sun and the warm weather. Which seemed like a sick, twisted joke. I said"But what about us?" Annabeth started to break down, but I leaned in close, and grasped my arms around her. "Break up?" Annabeth said. I shook my head. Breaking up with Annabeth is like dying or not breathing. Not breaking up is even harder because we have different time zones and schedules. I knew the option, but it was worse. I sighed deeply, about to cry"N-no. But, a break? Till you come back?" She nodded and held me deathly tight. I did the same. After, well, our lips went in perfect sync. Then, we walked sadly. I let her walk home alone and we waved goodbye. I somehow knew she would come back, and come back home. I walked in. Sad, Asian music(is this a joke, Piper, or Leo?) played. The golden brazier dimmed and my heart was buried with grief. Leo made tacos"Sorry, bro." He handed me a plate which I devoured but didn't feel any better.

I wanted to lie down and just think. Think of Wise Girl. Think about her blond hair. Her gray eyes. Her shy, timid behavior. Her soft lips. Her beautiful curls or her sweet gentle voice. I wanted to hate myself, _Why didn't you tell her? She likes you, Seaweed Brain. Just admit it, she's also your first love. _I scowled in the deep, darkness. Sighing repeatedly, super depressed. Someone knocked on my door"Open up, Kelp Face!" I immediately opened the door and saw Piper McLean. She smirked, applied on some chap-stick, and said"Well, Kelp Face, finally wakes up.""What do you mean, Beauty Queen?" making a small smile myself. Piper lost that fake-popular act and sighed"All relationships have this sort of problem. You just need to figure out your after plan.

"What after plan?" I said sadly.

**-Piper**

Percy really needed my help(Stop lying, you were depressed and your face was blotchy and red!) I brought him into my room. I read his facial features. Now, normally it's a poker face, but when it comes to love(I know you're there, Mom. Hi.), I can feel their anguish and indecision. Makes you think the unthinkable has to or has already happened. He hugged his sides, and I had to use my charm speak. "Percy, I know how you feel." I say. Percy snorted half-heartedly"Yeah, right. Jason cheated on you, but it's not like your love has gone thousands of miles and a ocean away from you. Barely having time for you and feeling absolutely either guilty or lonely." I closed my mouth immediately. I knew he was upset, but not this much. I sighed. I put my hand on his shoulder"Listen to me, Percy. I known you since I came to Demigods Academy. Annabeth has a path. Maybe, when she comes back, she will still be the old Annabeth you know." Percy nodded grudgingly and left the room. I sighed, knowing how difficult it would be.

* * *

The next morning, I found a letter. Blue, signed Jason, and smelling of ozone was enough. I read it. _Meet me in the alley behind school at lunch. _I laughed and felt a spark of happiness. When I got there, someone had knocked me unconscious.

* * *

Oh NO! WHAT HAPPENED! Now, I'm serious. Everyone, listen closely. Are you a Jasper fan or a Jeyna fan? I am serious. Everyone somehow thinks Piper's all perfect this and thinks Reyna should be with Jason. Not true. She isn't perfect and she and Jason isn't together because they're beautiful, it's because they're perfect for each other. ANyone who hates Piper or Jasper or both? F*** you.


	19. Chapter 19: GoodbyeFor Now

**-Piper **

My eyes fluttered open. I croaked"What's going on?" Then, I saw her. Drew. I glared at her"Really, Drew? You're sick, you know that.""Shut up!" shrilled Drew. She had charm-speak, of course, but on another charm-speaker? It does not work at all. I tried to wiggle when I notice me in the chair, tied down, and her, being her so stupidly, annoyingly snobby perfect self. I swear, it's like a disease to even mention her name around me. I stared at her firmly"Drew, why did you tie me up?""Cuz bitch, you took away Jason Grace. I mean, he's so perfect, and you're so not, Dumpster Girl." Wow, like that hurt me. I rolled my eyes simply and said"You're such a brat. Once the second Jason realizes I'm gone, he'll track me down.""Don't you think I know that?" Drew's voice was as hard as iron. "What choice have you left me? You could've easily stepped away(the easy way) or you could've done it the Drew way. The Drew way you chose."

I sighed deeply, this conversation was getting boring. "Well, whatever Drew. Do what you want, the only thing you're good at is putting on makeup and being a drama queen." She took down her jewel encrusted dagger. I was prepared to feel the hot pain, but all it did was just touch me softly. "What the hell? That Hephaestus kid is gonna get it when I see him next." Drew exclaimed, being such a drama queen. I smirked and said smugly"What's the matter? Can't fight?""Shut it!" shouted Drew. "Piper?" a voice said outside the silent room. The door was kicked open and Percy stood in the doorway. Drew gasped worriedly"Percy, thank goodness you're here. I found Piper all tied up and everything. C'mon, will you please help me?""I-" Percy stuttered. I interjected"Percy, she knocked me out and dragged me to wherever this place is. Please, oh please let me go." Percy took out Riptide and slashed my binds before Drew could say anything. "But-" Drew whined, so I punched her in the face. She fell back, her nose began gushing blood.

"Can we leave her like this?" I asked Percy. He flashed me a sad and disappointed green eyes"Sorry, Pipes. We have to let people know something's up. We should just call them. Let's go." I nodded and we rushed out of there.

**-Bianca **

I skipped to my class. My dark eyes looking to the beaming sun. I wanted some friends, but didn't know where to find them. The school year had like a month left. I saw a guy walk toward me. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." He said it with ease. He looked also a bit tired and was panting hard. I stood straight and said smoothly"Name's Bianca di Angelo. Nice to meet you. We were at a party recently. We saw you there. I fell from the stair case.""We were planning to get it remodeled." shrugged Percy. I laughed"Yeah, well, tell me about you." Percy froze. His sea green eyes were suddenly stony and firm. I regret it, I regret it all. But when I blinked, his expression turned to its normal usual ease. He said"That's uh, a but personal. How about you tell _me _about yourself.""Sure. I'm 14. I need to get some friends. I'm the daughter of Hades-" I say without a stop. But I was interrupted when Percy said"Hades?"

"Yeah. Hades. Something wrong?" I say, my dark eyes illuminating. He muttered"No, nothing wrong." I shrugged and then left him. I walked into school**(A/N: Okay, I can't hide this anymore. At first, I wanted to have Bianca be Leo's girlfriend, but now, I just want to wait till the HoO series end. If RR plans a different girlfriend, then I'll place her in. If not, I'll put in Bianca. 2 years is a long time.)** and saw Leo. "Hi, Leo!" I shouted. Everyone ignored me. Leo saw me and I walked towards him "Hey!" I said, smiling. "Hey, Bianca. Can I call you Bi?" Leo asks. I replied"Sure. So, feel better?" Leo sighed"A bit. I just need to get a girlfriend. Seriously, I need one."

"Leo, why do you need a girlfriend?"

"I...dunno. Maybe it's because I need a girl in life that won't be in the 'friend zone'."

"Wow...you're desperate.

"Bianca!"

"What? What I'm saying, Leo, is true. And you know it!"

"Gosh, Bianca, I didn't know you were so close minded."

"Shut up, Leo." I laughed, and left. I went to my first class. Sparring. I pulled out my weapon out of my purse. I untied the rubber band of the palm size silver case. It enlarged and I put the strap of the bow over neck. I kept the bow in my left hand. "Welcome! Welcome, my new pupil. Why don't you introduce yourself? I am Chiron, but you already know that." Chiron said, stroking his beard. I said somehow shyly"Hi. I'm Bianca di Angelo." Chiron said"Good. Why don't you and Clarisse spar?""Whose Clarisse?" I ask stupidly. I turned to see a large girl tumbling over here. Her dirty blond hair was tousled to the side and her eyes glower at me. Everyone whispered"Di Angelo is sooo dead."

I tried not to look weak. Clarisse smiled gruesomely"Why, hello!" I dodged her first spear strike and ran a few feet back. I instead tripped and she loomed over me. I shot my arrow into her arm and she collapsed. I loomed over her and held an arrow at her throat. I said"So, give up?" Clarisse snarled"One day, di Angelo. One day!" I smiled arrogantly.

I had beated the daughter of war. I had defeated Clarisse la Rue.

**-Annabeth**

I was still getting ready. Thalia made me go earlier. I said"But Thals-""Look, Annabeth. We can't wait any longer. Sorry." Thalia apologized. I said"No biggie." But it killed me inside. I wonder how Percy was feeling. Probably very guilty. Or Mad. Or sad.

I dressed in a blue shirt, jean shorts, and the same sneakers. Spring was in the air. I didn't realize how much I had missed Camp Half-Blood until I was actually leaving. I didn't want to leave. It wasn't because it was the first place that I actually had a home. Or because there was lesser Carter Ross. Or because I had friends to count on. I don't want to lose him. I didn't want to lose Percy Jackson. Thalia came over. She wiped tears from my cheeks and softly cooed"It's okay. One day, you will see him again. It's only a break." I wanted to believe her. There was no one else in this world that could replace Percy, but would he fall in love with someone else? My body shuddered. My face had more tears streaming down.

That night, I called Percy over. He sat on my bed, while I broke the news"I'm leaving. Tomorrow." He held me, and I put my head on his shoulder. He said"It's okay. Really.""But I don't want to lose you!" I cry. He said softly"But this is your chance. Do it for me. Do it for us. Besides, I couldn't even _live _at the thought that I kept my girlfriend from exploring places, that I kept her back from her true potential. Here. A parting gift." I took the small box. I unwrapped it and there was three gifts actually. A laptop. Brand new from Daedalus Labyrinths. A book of classical architectural literature, ancient Greek, and monsters. And, lastly a brown, smooth box. Carved in neatly. _Annabeth Chase. _I tried not to cry. I tried to open it but it wouldn't open. Percy said"You need your dagger. Tyson helped me make it." **(A/N: Tyson, Percy's half cyclops brother.) **I wiggled my Celestial bronze knife in there. It popped open. There was lots of room to put anything in there. There was a sheet of paper which explained how to work the the Daedalus laptop. Golden drachmas on every single god or goddess. On the right, there was the Greek side. On the left was the Roman side.

I stared at them absent minded"You didn't have to do this.""But I want to." He pressed the gifts in my hand. He kissed my forehead goodnight and left. In all that time, I had not said one thank you or goodbye Seaweed Brain. In the morning I said"I love you guys. I love you Percy. Thanks for the gifts and goodbye." He kissed me goodbye and said goodbye. Me and Thalia left. All I could manage to think was. We had said goodbye._  
_


	20. Chapter 20: On

**-Percy**

I couldn't believe it. She actually was going to Paris. I dropped onto the ground. My heart went from normal to 500 Meter Dash. "Percy!" called out Piper. Jason, Hazel, and Frank rushed to my side. I felt my lungs burn. "To the pier!" Leo shouted. They all rushed me to Jason's car and threw me in the back seat. Hazel, Frank, and Leo took up the middle seat. Jason floored it while Piper shouted screams of encouragement. With her charm-speak, I'm sure everyone would listen to her. Then, they got to the pier. They tried to move me. I tried to resist. When they managed to make me stand, I wouldn't jump in. Leo burned me which made me yelp"Eee!" and jump in. I didn't will myself to stay dry so I got soaked wet. But, the cool water washed over me. I felt my thoughts were drifting upwards, I felt almost happy again.

"Percy!" shouted Piper. I looked up. Her voice sounded blurry. She shouted"Percy!" but what I heard was"Blurry!" Being underwater sucks sometimes. I swam up, saying"Leo, you didn't have to burn me, y'know." Leo shrugged"Sorry. But, I needed to." Everyone flooded in the car, while I dried myself and hopped in the back seat. Meanwhile, the thoughts sank back. But not nearly as heavy, but still heavy. I just wish it would stop.

**-Thalia**

We crossed into our gate number. Annabeth kept playing all sorts of games on the fiery red iPad with a cover. I bought her that for our trip. It was decorated in flames and owls. She muttered"Home...family...Percy...friends...Percy.. .Percy..." I felt incredibly sorry for taking her. But, I did gave her the option. I froze as we went in our airplane. I played my song in my earphones Green Day. Annabeth was watching a romance movie**(A/N: The Last Song. It's a good book and movie.)**"Just say you love her already." she said quietly. I felt incredibly guilty. I couldn't believe I took her from her home.

* * *

"Thalia, wake up." someone said. I opened my eyes to see Annabeth. She said"We just landed." I nodded and stood up to move my muscles. My dark hair had grown mid-length. I said"Annabeth, your new school is an architecture school." Her eyes shot me a confused, excited, and suspicious look. She laughed and sighed at the same time, which sounded very dry and brittle. We left the plane, and I said"_Euh, bonjour. Nous recherchons pour notre chauffeur-Oh, attendez! Il est là! Merci, en tout cas._"**(1)** Thanks, anyway. Annabeth said"I need to learn some French." I pointed to her iPad. "Learn it from there." I suggested. Annabeth shrugged and I walked to our driver. He drove us to this fancy motel. I said"_Merci, Monsieur!_"**(2)**

We went in the lobby. I said"_Bonjour, monsieur Jenkins. C'est moi, Thalia ... Grace et Annabeth Chase. Où est notre chambre?_"**(3)** As you can read**(A/N: Google Translate French.)**, I was very reluctant to use my last name, as you can see. Annabeth said"This is all so confusing." Mr. Jenkins handed me a key chain with a gold card with a bronze key. It was engraved in _201_. Apartment 201. I said"Well, let's go." We headed upstairs, and in our apartment. We had a nice one. The view of Paris was beautiful. Me and Annabeth had separate rooms. We had closets, drawers, and a bunch of already bought stuff. I had to think, who bought all this?

**-Jason**

I couldn't believe my sister went to Paris. I haven't seen her for 15 years, then she suddenly introduces herself in my life, and then leaves again? Not that I'm mad or ungrateful, but confused and agitated. I said to myself"Video chat. After all, she saved you all the trouble and drama of our mother." I walked out of my room, dressed in my purple Camp Jupiter shirt, jeans, and track shoes. My hair was neatly groomed. " Today's a special day, I mean," She then noticed me. "Looking nice for someone specific?" joked Hazel. Frank added"Yeah. So, whose the lucky lady?""Guys, guys. Really?" I tried to maintain a normal, yet mature posture, but we all busted out laughing. Reyna walked out. Her dark eyes held in sadness. There was dark circles surrounding her eyes, as if she had a hard time sleeping. I figured, she should, but I needed to keep my bitterness inside. I said"So, what's so special about_today_?""Today's the Feast of Fortuna."**(4)** said a bright Hazel, who after she finished her sentence, walked over to Frank and gave a kiss. I rolled my eyes at them"Hazel, Frank: don't get mushy around here. So, let's hope we get good luck. Right?"

Frank nodded and so did Hazel. Reyna vanished, and I wasn't surprised. Hopefully, nothing will happen.

**-Piper**

"I can't believe Percy's skipping school, he's so...depressed about Annabeth leaving. I mean, he really must've loved her." I said, tossing my braid back. I was walking Demigods Academy with Jason, Hazel, and Frank. The Romans. Hazel was holding Franks, and I was with Jason too. Somehow, I knew there was something special about Annabeth. She was Percy's first love. No one could ever tear them apart. And, Percy hadn't really felt feelings like that for anyone. And, I mean, anyone. It's a gift from Aphrodite, Mother as I call her.

We all walked into our first period classes. I looked at Jason wistfully"Bye. I'll miss you.""Me too. I love you." Jason said. I repeated"I love you _too_." We kissed, but was interrupted when Drew(my least favorited half-sister) scowled"Get a room, Dumster Girl." Me and Percy had Ancient Greek as our first period class. I sat two columns away and he sat in the back while I sat in the front. Our teacher, Miss Mellie**(5)**, said"We all have a guest coming over to Demigods Academy. She left her home, so let's make her visit count. Please meet the ever-lovely Calypso**(6)**!" Miss Mellie loved to lay on the flattery and butt-kissing pretty thick. A beautiful girl walked in. She looked natural, and seemed to didn't care for it. She said"Hello, I'm Calypso!" Her hair was caramel(meaning a mix of brown and blond), and her eyes were pools of water.

She looked to Percy, and shot a look that meant _Oh...you'll be seeing me a lot more in your future. I foresee it. _Percy returned that interested look which got me sort of worried, worried of Annabeth. I think Percy has a crush.

And a crush on Calypso.

* * *

For the people who don't know the stuff I put out:

**(1) **Thalia had asked a random stranger: "Um, hi. We are looking for our driver-Oh wait! There he is! Thank you, anyway!"

**(2) **Thalia had complimented the driver: "Thank you, Sir!"

**(3) **Thalia had told the manager in the lobby: "Hello, Mr. Jenkins. It's me, Thalia...Grace and Annabeth Chase. Where's our room?"

**(4) **Read "The Son on Neptune", the second book of the second half of the Camp Half-Blood series, "The Heroes of Olympus" by Rick Riordan.

**(5) **Read "The Lost Hero", the first book of the second half of the Camp Half-Blood series, "The Heroes of Olympus" by Rick Riordan.

**(6) **Read "The Battle of The Labyrinth", the fourth book of the first half of the Camp Half-Blood series, "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" by Rick Riordan.

There you go people! References! And, starting now, I have to do _disclaimers:_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Heroes of Olympus. I just own my story.**

**PS: On Sunday was Happy Lunar New Year! It's now the snake year. My year is the Dragon Year, last year. WHY!?**

**Question: What year is yours?**


	21. Chapter 21: Fallen

**Disclaimer: I do not PJO or HoO, just my story and OC's. I'm going to start my chapters like these now.**

* * *

**-Piper**

I was nervous. If Percy fell in love with Calypso and she returned, and if Annabeth came back, she would die inside. She never loved anyone else. If her first love was gone for a while, then liked some other girl, came back, and blatantly and ignorantly cheated on her, she only had an option left. Suicide. If Percy doesn't fall for Calypso, then Annabeth would be still with him.

I felt my body grow hot. I couldn't believe Percy. He was like my older brother, Percy had taken care of her, showed her the fun side of life, never let anyone hurt her, yet _he _himself was hurting her unknowingly. To both Annabeth and Percy. I wanted to scream with all my charm speak power"Stay away from Percy, Calypso! He belongs with Annabeth!"

I tried not to let it show. But it was too late. Percy had sensed it and saw me. His face went from interested and dreamy in love to _Oh. My. Gods. How did I offend you? Though Percy was much stronger than anyone I know(and it's a lot of people), he had come to fear charm speak. In fact, every one does._

But they fear Percy's strength and power ten times as much. So do I. I simply tune out everything. Talk when necessary. Eat when necessary. Or communicate when necessary. I felt my body relaxes, my emotions were strongly hidden. I let the world take care of it. After, me, Jason, and Leo were heading to this restaurant. It's called Infinite Tastes.

We still wore our uniform, but it didn't matter. It felt like the good old times again. "So, guys, let's talk about Leo." I said. Then, I gave myself a mental slap across my face. I was using charm speak. Jason and Leo straightened. but Leo who had some sense said"What about me?""Leo, I mean. What's going on? Does Hazel return your love?" I ask softly. Leo's face went slack.

**-Nico**

I was wearing my black jacket. My skull ring still was on. My dark hair was swept to the side. I was holding a box of golden drachmas. Percy whispered"Please hand them to Thalia. She has unruly hair, startling electric blue eyes, and pale skin. Tell her to Iris-Message me." I nodded, even though I had idea who Thalia was. I simply took a deep breath, while holding the box, I ran into a shadow of the wall.

The world was a nightmarish black. I wasn't even fazed. A little drowsy, but that's all. I sighed as I reentered the world of the living. This motel was fancy. I simply asked to to go up and knocked on the door. A girl opened the door. She had dark unruly hair, startling electric blue eyes, and pale skin. I felt myself suck in a breath. This girl was gorgeous.

She smiled faintly"Are you Nico di Angelo?""Um, uh, y-yeah. I'm Nico di Angelo." _Smooth moves, di Angelo._ I felt myself almost trembling. She rushed in"Are you okay?" She held my arm which I held my box. She said"I'm Thalia. Thalia Grace. Do you know Luke?""Luke, the guy who you dumped?" I said smiling.

She laughed"Yeah. A full on jerk. I'm going sightseeing, want to come with me?" I nodded because if I said anything, it probably be like"Uh-glub, glub." "Annabeth!" Thalia screamed in the room. "I'm going somewhere with somebody! Don't leave the apartment, don't let no one in, and don't talk to strangers! And don't wait up!" Thalia walked out and she slammed the door. She looked at me with those sparkling eyes"Let's go sightseeing."

* * *

Me and Thalia were walking the streets of Paris. Thalia's hair was mid-length, halfway from her shoulder to her elbow. Dark, messy, and unruly. Completely beautiful. I was regaling her on my relationship with my father, Hades, and she nodded. "Nico, I have to tell you something." Thalia said. I turned to her face. I fell like the world was in slow-mo, and we would kiss. I smiled dreamily, that is until I hit the hard, cold, stone wall. Thalia cracked up"This is what I wanted to warn you about.""Not funny." I said, but looking at her laughing didn't make it seem so harsh or cruel. We then sat at a cafe. Thalia had ordered a hot chocolate for both us, despite the warm weather in Paris, France.**(1) **

She beamed shyly in her cup of hot chocolate. She said"So, what do you like to do?""Oh. I dunno, I moved her from...y'know, I can't seem to remember. I think I'm from the Lotus Casino." I said. Thalia almost dropped her cup"L-Lotus Casino?""Yeah, are you okay?" I put my hand on top of hers. This made her blush slightly. "I-I'm fine. You want to go the Eiffel Tower? Annabeth would kill me if she found out I-we went to her _favorite _architecture. She's mad crazy about that." Thalia admitted mischievously.

I sighed. Life was so much more, life-like with Thalia around. "So, are you coming back?" Thalia furrowed her eyebrow"Nico, I'm not sure if I want to move back. It might bring back some...bad blood."

I felt myself sigh, Thalia was really beautiful, so gorgeous. I only heard of Luke, it appeared that he left, so no one actually knew where he went. I said"Thalia, why did you date him in the first place?""Well," Thalia sighed. "Because we were young, foolish, silly. But, I really used to think he was cute. Now, I want to punch the guy's face."

I chuckled, it would been so funny. I said"So, what do you like to do?""I'm going to work for girls. Helping them through their puberty. Oh my gods, I sound so weird." Thalia put her face in her hands. I said reassuringly"No way, Thalia. That sounds so nice for someone like you." She smiled gratefully and surprisingly(for me and her), she leaned over and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

I felt myself redden and she smiled like she was a crazy person, yet I didn't see it. She was the most beautiful I've ever met. And I know a lot of people. Thalia said"Nico, I'm so glad we're just hanging like normal people."

"Thanks."

"I mean, most people would be cautious of what they say, yet when you talk, it's like you don't fear me."

"I don't. Beauty comes with brains, yeah?" Thalia stopped. Her startling blue eyes were shocked, embarrassed, lit up like sparks, and she sighed.

"Nico. Um, thanks. I really like that compliment. Some of the guys I know act like I'm pretending to be tough and in reality I'm pretty but stupid."

I rose in my chair, ready to rip their heads off"Who are they? I could take care of them, you know." Thalia laughed.

"Take it easy, Death Boy." I flinched at the nickname. "They were just joking."

I smiled"Good, because they don't want to mess with me."

"I'm a son of Hades." She looked fascinated which disturbed me a bit. Usually, demigods run from me when I say'Hades'.

"I'm a daughter of Zeus." I glanced at her, and the wind ruffled her long dark hair, making her hair seem windblown, literally.

"No wonder why. You seem so beautiful and powerful, just like a daughter of Zeus should be." I complimented. Thalia sucked in a breath, I think she's not used to being showered in compliments.

"Well, Lady Lightning Bolts, you have inspired me." I say casually. Thalia raised an eyebrow"How have I inspired you?""You inspired that people that look scary is only a facade and are really genuine, sweet, and beautiful." I blurt. Thalia stood up from her chair, her expression suppressed with emotion. She walked over to my chair and I was afraid she leave. When she sat on my lap. I was surprised but actually wasn't. She put her arms around my neck and I returned by putting mine her waist. She leaned her head"Nico, I like you. I really do. I mean, everything is just so confusing, and I don't want to start this relationship, knowing my previous relationships, with lies and cheating." I shook my head"Thalia, if I ever cheated on you or lied to you, I would have to be electrocuted."

She smiled"Thanks, Nico." She pressed her lips against mine, and heat blew everywhere. Then, we let go and I walked Thalia home, us laughing, smiling, talking. Thalia gave me a goodbye kiss and shut the door. One thing was certain.

I had fallen for the daughter of Zeus.

* * *

**Ohmigods! Nico fell for Thalia? Is this Thalico? Oh my gosh, I don't even know anymore. Happy reading, keep reviewing! **


	22. Chapter 22: Love

**Disclaimer: I do not PJO or HoO. Just my story and possible OC's. Oh yeah, filler chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

**-Thalia**

After I shut the door, I gently slid my back over it. My thoughts were still processing what happened. Me and the son of Hades are in love? Seems impossible yet it's not. I shake my head and wash my face. Annabeth walked out the bathroom, brushing her teeth. "Whoa, did you get a boyfriend? Wow, the City of Love is fast." Annabeth said with toothpaste dripping out of her mouth. "Shut up, Annabeth!" I shouted.

She laughed and walked back into the bathroom. I went to bed, but in the morning, I was going to the Maiden Program. It was modeled after Artemis, the maiden and hunt goddess.

I wore my clean and dark clothes. The girls in the room began looking up and down at me, evaluating my fashion sense. It's a shocker that these girls aren't kids of Aphrodite. I said"Hello, everyone. My name is Thalia Grace. I will be your...Health Teacher."

**-Jason**

I was flying in the air, wisps of smoke began to pile and pile at Percy's house. As soon as I smelled it, it smelled like burning alcohol. I gagged and saw Percy. He was walking with a girl, her caramel hair pulled back, sparkling blue eyes, and an ageless face. I thought she reminded of an angel. Perfect, timeless, and ageless. I probably should look away, if I don't, I might start have a crush on her. That'll destroy me and Piper's relation for good. Anyway, as I floated down, a girl with dark hair and dark dress walked to me.

"Hey. I want to thank you. For saving my life." she said with a beam. I said"No problem. By the way, have you seen Piper McLean?" At the mention of Piper, the girl's expression hardened slightly"No, I don't know that cursed-I mean, nice girl of Aphrodite. I'm Bianca di Angelo. Aren't you Jason Grace?""Oh, you remember me? Most kids don't." I say with a guy's charming voice. She laughed slightly and said"Is thst girl-Piper- your girlfriend?"

"Mm-hmm. I love her with my entire heart. Although, she seems nervous at times."

"I wonder why."

Was there envy in her voice? She smiled dazzingly"Look, why don't we hang out? Just you and me?"

"I don't see why not." I said and took her arm. We flew into the air and rain poured on my head and Bianca's. "Sorry, Bianca." I apologized.

"No problem." she said sweetly. We flew back to my house and we ran in, laughing. Hazel and Frank sat in the loveseat chair, silently kissing. "Um, Hazel?" Bianca asked.

Hazel turned and blushed a maddening red"Oh, sorry. We didn't hear you. Ever heard of knocking?"

"Ever heard of getting a room?" Bianca bit back. All of us laughed but then Hazel got that scared, fearful look"Um, Jason, can-can we talk in private?" I nodded and we walked into the kitchen. Hazel asked nervously"Did you and Piper broke up?""No. Why ask that?" I say, very confused where she was going with this.

"Because you're acting like a boyfriend against Bianca. Look, she's my sister, please do _not _have a relationship with her. Other than friend. Got it?"

I was stunned. Hazel was telling me how to work my romance life? I was appalled. I said coldly"It's not like we were dating in the first place, Hazel. Like we can trust your brother?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it. Her gold eyes began watering and she walked away briskly, saying some not so clean words in Latin.

Frank saw me and mouthed, _What the hell happened? _I mouthed back, _Nothing. _Frank raised an eyebrow and left to tend to Hazel. Bianca was still wet and shivering, I blasted hot air to her, and within seconds, she was dry as ever. She smiled"Wet blondies are really cute." Unable to decipher what she said, I was in a moment of confusion and weakness. She came over to my face and kissed my cheek. I almost fell. She said"Look, I gotta go home, bye Jason." She closed the door and I finally realized what happened.

She had a _crush _on me.

**-Percy**

I was walking home with Calypso. Her caramel hair was tucked to the side, her deep blue eyes sparkled in the golden sunlight. SHe said"Percy, I may have just met you, but will you come with me to my home?""Home?" I asked.

She nodded and a cloud of nymphs whisked me and her to her island. I asked horrified"What's-what's going on?""It's okay." she said, her voice was soft and sweet. She handed me a glass of Cherry coke and I drank that voluntarily. She said"Sleepy, Percy?"

"No. Just a little more alert." I said energetically. Calypso's caramel hair reminds me of Annabeth's blond hair and my face grew sad. She said"Percy, are you okay?" I try to nod, but she leans in and kisses me anyway. My body shook and I almost fell. Her lips were as red as blood as she began to change form. Her leg turned metallic and her other one became like a goat leg. She hissed, becoming an empousai"Percy, just kiss me! You know that you want it!" I took out Riptide and uncapped it.

"Where's Calypso?" I asked. Fake Calypso hissed"Oh, her? Here." She snapped her fingers and flames errupted from her hands.

There, the real Calypso, her hands were binded, and she coughed"Percy, you were the bait. Please, leave.""No, Calypso! I don't want anything to hurt you!" I screamed. I took Riptide and slashed the empousai in half.

Then, Calypso was freed. I helped her up and she and I walked to my house. I laid her on my couch and she whispered"Percy, do you love me? Like, really love me?"

I thought about it"Yes, Calypso. I do love you." And she leaned in to kiss me.

* * *

**Oh my gods! Percy, what is wrong with you! I swear, if Calypso tries to hurt Percabeth, I will kick her out the story! Review, my peoples! Does Jason return his love to Bianca? I hope not. Piper will kill her. Review! **


	23. Chapter 23: Was

**Disclaimer: I do not PJO or HoO. Just my story and possible OC's.**

**Me: So sorry for the short chapter!**

**Annabeth: I can't believe you, Percy!**

**Percy: I didn't know you were here, honest!**

**Me: You don't know anything, do you Percy?**

* * *

**-Piper**

I was skipping down the stairs, smiling like a freak. I was planning to go see Jason later on. Percy was on the couch, his black hair even more messy, he was kissing..._Calypso_! Lots of things happened at the same time.

I screamed.

Percy jumped.

Calypso fainter.

Percy drew his sword.

My phone rang.

"Percy, what the fuck are you doing?" I said furiously. He narrowed his green eyes sickly"What do you mean? Spending time with Calypso, my new-""Don't even say it! Percy, this is bull shit! You freakin' love Annabeth! She's like my best friend, so why hurt her?" I say, my voice ready to crack.

Percy's eyes softened as he realized"No...no, I didn't-""Yes, yes you did. Foolishly, I might add. Percy, don't you realize it?" I say, my multi-colored eyes were near watering.

"Oh my gods, I've been such a terrible boyfriend." He slumped on his chair, he was getting the same sad look. But at least I-_we _all know it's because he loves Annabeth. After all, she was his first love.

Calypso awoken, saw me and hissed"Are you the Annabeth I heard from Percy?" I drew Katoptris and held it from under her chin"Don't try to play with me, Calypso. You think that Percy has fallen for you! But that's not true!" She snapped her fingers, smoke coiled around her. She hissed before leaving"This isn't over, McLean."

I impaled Katoptris in her face and golden blood trickled down her face. My knife clattered to the ground as she vanished. Leaving the smell of ocean breeze and exotic flowers. I wanted to throw up. The smell was nauseating. Percy's face was tinged green. I left him, and redialed the phone number. It was Dad.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Pipes. So, since your school is ending, do you want to come back to Malibu for the summer?"

"Oh." I was half excited and half worried. A whole 2 months without any of my friends, Percy, Jason, anyone? My stomach did a basket flip. "Um, Dad, give me some time, I really don't know." I said, fear creeping in my voice.

"Well, Pipes, call me whenever. Oh yeah, on Saturday, you'll come for our family reunion dinner, right? I want to show you someone." Dad said, his voice was dreamy, but tinged with anticipation. "Ok, bye Dad!" I said. "Bye, Pipes!" he shouted and ended the call.

I walked back into the living room, Percy was dragging himself in the bathroom, moaning"Why, oh why me? I don't deserve to live." I felt incredibly sorry but I didn't interfere. I made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and walked over to Jason's house. I planned a girls' day out with Hazel.

Hazel was brushing her long, curly brown hair. Her gold eyes were slightly sad, but mostly amused. She opened the door before I knocked, a big lion was in the house.

"Um, Hazel, why is there a lion in your house?" I said, my voice was full on fear. She laughed"Oh, him? It's Frank. FRANK! Get out of your lion form." The lion morphed, turning more and more human, until it was completely human. He said"Sorry to scare you, Piper.""Um, you didn't scare me." I said with a nervous laugh. Frank and Hazel shared a look before busting out in a fit of giggles.

I blushed, feeling quite embarrassed before laughing like crazy too.

Until Reyna arrived.

Her dark hair was pulled into a braid(somehow, its like she's mirroring me), her black obsidian eyes gave off a dark light. I pretended not to notice her"So, shall we go to the spa? Coffee shop?" Hazel contemplated"Let's eat first! I. Am. _Starving!_" We giggled again and Frank said"I gotta go to the archery committee Tell Percy, we'll see him later, ditto if I can.""Ok." Hazel said before giving Frank a quick, peck on the lips. He blinked, blushing, and then left, his eyes sparkling.

We went to the mall and gotten Italian food. After, we done our nails and hair. I gotten toffee colored highlights and Hazel(on a dare: me) had dyed streaks of her hair luminescent blond, matching her gold eyes. She said"I look so horrible.""Well, it's only fair that you did! You dared me to get pink as my nail color, which, by the way, does _not _work with me!" I scoffed. We both smiled, feeling so tired yet not. Maybe, this was the girly-girl feeling. After, I kept thinking, what was Annabeth doing right now?

**-Annabeth**

I had braided my blond hair back. I hadn't learned all that much French, so it was hard. Luckily, the teachers spoke English as well. I wore a gray shirt, blue jeans, and new sneakers. The people of France wore fancy clothes and sniffed at me disdainfully when they saw me. I almost hissed at them for they trying to hurt me with looks.

I stepped into class, I knew something major was going to happen. I also planned something with Seaweed Brain, it'll happen in a month.

**-Percy**

One month. That was how long I haven't spoken to Annabeth After hard video chats, blurry Face times, and blocked out phone calls, I think I impulsively ended it.

I was walking with Calypso, and she said"I'm so glad we**(A/N: Yeah, I'm mad at me too.)**'re together. After all, some unknown Aphrodite child is not going to keep me away from my snuggle bunny?" She kissed me, which I liked but did not at the same time. I was remembered of Annabeth. The shy, timid girl who who barely spoke was the love of my life. She still is. But Calypso is my new girlfriend, yet I didn't feel the same way to her as I felt for Annabeth. She slightly understood what had happened with me and pulled me in. And _she _was the shy one.

I sidestepped from her, Calypso's blue eyes met mine"You okay?" I nodded numbly. She began ranting on how we will last forever, but I couldn't stand it. When I got home, there was a hidden surprise. Piper was typing on her laptop, she had a light smile on. But it dropped when she saw Calypso. She buried her head in her laptop. I sat on the couch and Calypso began kissing me.

Piper softly said"You better end it with him. He's replaced you." I was busy, but in the back of my mind, a thought nagged at me, who could have she have meant? I hadn't pulled away, but I heard a soft, hurt, voice"Percy?"

I turned. There was a beautiful girl. Her twinkling eyes were now shattered. Her blond hair had lost some coloration when she saw me.

It was Annabeth.

* * *

**Ohmigods! I think I died now! Annabeth had just caught Percy with Calypso(Piper helped big time). What will happen? Will things die off? Will Percy able to explain? Does Calypso have a plan up her sleeve? Is Piper purposely trying to remove Calypso from the picture? **

**Question: Which is better? A peanut butter and jelly sandwich or BLT sandwich? REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24: Asking

**Disclaimer: I do not PJO or HoO. Just my story and possible OC's.**

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter and OOOO! Annabeth, you better not accept!**

* * *

**-Piper**

I didn't want to break up Percy and Annabeth. But, seeing Percy with Calypso was like being back stabbed. I know how it feels because Reyna had kissed Jason, causing our break up. We were back together, but I was careful to make sure no girls steal him. It may seem like an overprotective girlfriend, but 3 girls(Reyna, Drew, and that new girl, her was what? Bianca?) were trying to pin him for themselves. I was incredibly lucky and grateful for Jason being my boyfriend and he said they want him but only I do. I feel like my body is floating mindlessly in the air, trying to regain it's composure. **  
**

Annabeth was shattered.

Not heartbroken, not murdered.

_Shattered._

I couldn't believe Percy kissing that monster(Calypso)! Annabeth held her hand on her heart, her gray eyes became weak.**(1)**

I lead Annabeth out, she whispered"I am an idiot to trust that son of Poseidon.""I know." I said in a hushed tone.

She walked away, water dripping from her face, her reddened face.

**-Percy**

I peeled myself off the couch. How could I have been so stupid! Annabeth caught me breaking my promise to her, the one girl who was so different from me unsettled me and found inner peace with me. I shouldn't have found another girl, especially Calypso. Calypso said"Well, now that the blond girl is out of our way, we can be together-" "No! No, Calypso, I will never ever love you. _Never ever!_" I shouted at her.

She blinked back"What, Percy?"

"You heard me. I never loved you at all! Get out of my vision, out of my house, and out of my life! We. Are. _DONE_!" I said, my voice practically ready to crack and yet still angry and screaming for blood. Calypso left, her last words were"You will be mine, Perseus Jackson, whether you like it or not, one way or another." Smoke wrapped around her and she vanished.

I ran out of the house and which Piper attended to. I ran to Annabeth, crying, the sound echoed in my brain. I imagined her trying to do suicide, her taking a knife and cutting herself, or overdosing on pills. The very thought ran energy in my body. "ANNABETH!" I screamed.

She turned and said"Why aren't you with Calypso? Huh? You love her more than me!" Her tan body was shivering, tears streaming down her face, she shook her head and said"You broke my promise. You broke everything."

Broke. Annabeth's hair looked limp. She was covered in nicks and scratches, like she endlessly tripped. She said"We're done. Done."**(1)**

I felt like my heart broken, but more like guilt than sadness.

She fled, tears falling at a rapid speed.

I walked home, the rain pouring but I was too sad for willing myself dry, so I was drenched. I went to sleep for a week, crying silently in my sleep, screaming when I heard Annabeth, murmuring"Annabeth..." in my sleep. I didn't really love Calypso, she was more of an Annabeth imitation. Annabeth was the diamond in the rough, the one in a million, the very original. And I was stupid enough to not let myself see that.

I dragged my lazy butt out of bed, I needed parental guidance. I took a shower, brushed my hair/teeth, and ate eggs, bacon, french toast, and drank OJ(orange juice).

I walked to my parent's apartment, it's been 5 months since I have seen Mom.

I walk in, expecting them. When my mother says"Percy! Oh my gods, I am so glad to see you." She begins to pinch my cheek, fuss over my clothes and hair, and talk about my girlfriend. "So, what happened?" she asked innocently. As I regale her on the story, my heart begins hurting again. Mom said"Oh... Look Percy, I'm five months in. In about 4 months, you're going to have a new half-sibling. We told the doctor not to tell us until the day the baby's born."

I smiled"Really? Who's going to name the baby?""We don't know, Percy. We don't know." said my mother while drinking hot tea. I said"Any advice...for Annabeth?""Well, one of the boyfriends I used to have," she began telling me with a wistful smile. "He made dump him but he brought me back when he proposed. It was Dr. Paul Blofis."

"So, you want me to propose?" I ask nervously. "Well, no Percy," Mom said with a small embarrassed smile. "But what I do mean, is do something that will connect you both."

I nodded and left. I went to the jewelry store and bought a gold diamond ring, with our names etched at the bottom.

I walked to her house, nervous about our meeting. There was a boy, my age, he was on his knee. He was saying something to Annabeth, his eyes looking at her shocked ones.

He was asking to marry her.

* * *

**My gods, who is that boy? Why is he asking to marry her? Will Annabeth say yes? Is it real? Was this planned? What will Percy do?!**

**(1) For allen r: Look, you don't know what's going to happen in my stories. If they break up, they _might _get back together! Who says I will keep them apart? You apparently. If I break them apart and you stop reading, does that matter? Go ahead, but then you won't know what will happen next! I guess that's your lost.**

**PS: Review and tell my your thoughts! PM if you have an idea and I will GLADLY take them into consideration.**


	25. Chapter 25: Plummeting

**Disclaimer: I do not PJO or HoO. Just my story and possible OC's.**

**OK, I decided this to be a hundred chapter story or a 50 chapter story. I want to make more Percabeth stories and they will probably not involve any gods or goddesses. So, yeah, and I might even make another one. Or: make a My Life Is Never Ever Ordinary Chronicles! The possibilities are endless. But for now, I will make continue with the current one, after, I plan a new story. It's called Without. Don't bother trying to read it. That's the only thing I have planned out yet so yeah. Now, where were we? Oh yeah? Short chapter, my peoples!**

**Me: Annabeth, how could you?**

**Annabeth: You're just like Percy! Just keep reading and maybe you'll see that it's not what they think!**

**Percy: Oh really? He proposed!****  
**

**Annabeth: But-do you know the whole story?**

**Me/Percy: ...**

**Annabeth: *smirks* That's what I thought.**

* * *

**-Annabeth(Earlier that day)**

I was in my drama club, I was playing the female lead in one of my friends' play. She said"Annabeth, more makeup!"

"Please, Katie Gardner, I am not wearing any more makeup with this face. Please." I scoffed and we both giggled.

The boy who was playing the male lead, he's Jason. We were just acting this out, Piper doesn't know and Percy...it's obvious he doesn't return his love for me.

But, good thing there's no kissing scene in the play, then it would've been(please out in the sing song voice). Awkward.

I reviewed the plan for the talent show here in two weeks. I planned to do something to prove Percy, maybe convince him he made an awful choice kissing Calypso.

I went home, taking a shower and Jason and I walked together. Let's be clear, we are no couple, but we are playing one.

I walked out, my hair is dripping wet and Jason said"Let's take it from the proposal."

"Okay." I said and sit straight.

I'm playing a girl with blond hair from a kingdom, Princess Mia, to be exact. Jason, being the poor stable boy from another kingdom, had saw me riding on my horse and fallen in love. Princess Mia falls from her horse, nearly killing her, but the stable boy catches her and rushes her to the hospitle. Princess Mia falls for the boy. But he was masked, so Princess Mia hadn't seen the boy, his name being Bryan. Bryan makes a plan with his friends to tell Princess Mia that she needs to marry Bryan, but she falls for a rival prince. The one who pretended to be a stable boy and pretends to take the role to be the king of her much larger kingdom. But on the day of the wedding, Princess Mia is kidnapped by the rival prince and Bryan rescues her. Then, they have a duel, but the rival prince was about to win, when Princess Mia smashes a vase on his head, him plummeting off the fifty-foot cliff. She unmasks Bryan to reveal that he indeed had saved her from certain death. He proposes they get married, basically a happily ever after.

Jason got n his knee, pretending to propose, and said"My princess Mia, will you give me the honor of being your groom to the wedding?"

I laughed slightly, the sentence was quite long"Yes, Bryan." I heard a thud, the one that dropped my heart into my feet. I race to the door, there was a flash of black hair, and I was surprise. Who was that? The summer sun glinted on somthing, something sparkly with a diamond, I picked it up. It had said, etched on the bottom, Percy and Annabeth.

Jason raised an eyebrow"This is surprising. I'm going to go surprise Piper with something, later Annabeth.""Bye Jason." I said, waving good bye and shutting the door.

I slid my back down against the door, thinking about the gold ring with me and Percy etched on it, and that disturbing flash of black hair.

I had only one question:

What were Percy's reasonings with the ring?

**-Frank**

I was already at Percy's. He was explaining her horrific love life and every word, every sound, it felt and sounded quite painful.

"Wow, harsh. Wonder who that boy was." I said while furrowing my eyebrows. Percy muttered"I have some...evidence. Blond hair, blue eyes."

MY eyes widened"You don't think-""That it might be _Jason Grace_? Yes, I do." he grumbled, his sea green eyes were turning more of a darker, stomier green.

I thought about it. Annabeth and Jason were good friends, Piper and Annabeth was pretty close, and also Piper and Jason were dating so I couldn't imagine why Jaosn would do that.

Unless...

"That's it." I said, wonder filling my head.

"What?" exclaimed Percy. I realized in his eyes, there was hunger. Desperation. He was desperate to find another reason for Jason being so, cryptic and weird. Desperate to be with Annabeth. Desperate to have Annabeth back and forever in his arms.

I said slowly"Um, maybe, uh...when Annabeth was in Paris, she might've...might've missed someone besides you.""You think they had a thing when she was gone?" Percy scrunched up his eyebrows, grimacing and glaring at the same time.

I muttered"Maybe...but-" I was interrupted, and glad. There was a beautiful girl. She wore denim clothes, had luminescent gold eyes like miniature suns, and curly brown hair that flopped all around.

"Witch girl! Hazy, glad to see you." I said, smiling painfully while I opened the door. I called Hazel these nicknames: Hazy or Witch Girl. Hazel laughed"Nice to see you too, Fai. Or was it Klutz?"

We cracked up, almost forgetting Percy, sighing dramatically in the background. Hazel entered the living room and said"Sorry, we're...acting this way, Kelp Head. So, what did I miss?"

The story was hard to tell again, so I won't. Percy was nearly crying, Hazy stared at me intently, her gold eyes illuminating.

**-Piper**

I stepped out of my apartment, my hair pinned up. I wore an amazing flowing golden corset, and black flats. My multi-colored eyes were glowing, beaming in the sunlight. I wore subtle touches to myself, and why look so good? Because Jason is attending his mother's birthday party, the pre-non drinking one, and leave for the actual one. The actual one...disgusting. Jason smiled, his light cropped hair gleamed"Hey, Pipes. You look nice.""I better be. And so do you." I said and kissed his cheek.

We went in his big Cadillac and drove to the mansion. The party was a sophisticated one, so I practically fitted in. I said worryingly"What if I make a mistake?""Pipes," laughed Jason. "We're not going to meet anybody, or do anything. We just have to wish my...mother a happy birthday, eat, dance, for two hours. I assure you, nothing will happen. I promise."

I nodded and tried to keep up with my dress. Jason held the driver's wheel in one hand, mine in the other. He exhaled"Please, Piper. Thalia told me, our mother was horrible. A filthy, rich drunk. So, I want to make a good impression while also making a good _fast _one. The god only knows what's going to happen to her after the pre-party.""I got you, Jason. I got you real good. Hey, my Dad and his girlfriend are coming to town. We should meet them." I said calmly.

We finally got to the mansion, and Jason led me out, in his black sleeveless vest tux. Everyone glared at me and Jason, practically jealous. I felt myself beginning to smile. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.

I couldn't have been any more wrong.

It started at the wine pouring part. I saw Jason's mother, a blond and beautiful woman, her blue eyes distrustful, she was holding with the arms of a man. Jason's expression soured and I said"It's five minutes. Say your name, who you are, your relationship, who I am, your relationship with me, and what grade we're in and how good we're doing.""Wow, you're good at this." Jason said curtly. I rolled my eyes"Well, Jason, I practically am the girl of your dreams, right?"

"Mm-hmm." he replied, starting to beam. We met her at the wine pouring cups, and she said"Do I know any either of you?""I'm your son, Jason Grace." saying like his mother was a three-year old.

She nodded"Oh, yes. Your sister," her expression became bitter and hatred. "I hate her. Ran away, tried to protect you by sending you to that academy. What a worthless and pathetic excuse of a girl."

"Um yeah, I am the son of Jupiter. I am fifteen, almost sixteen years old. Your my mother and I am your son. This is my girlfriend, daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean-the famous actor- Piper McLean. Fifteen also. Still my loving girlfriend. Uh...we're sophomores in high school. We get B's and A's, like every report card." Jason said, without taking a breath.

His mother said"Oh, daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean? I met him once you know," Her face became wistful and dreamy, practically disturbing me out. "We dated for...a week, broke my heart. And if your his daughter, tell him-""Enough, Jenna!" screamed the man. He knocked over the table, spilling all the wine on me.

Jason was ready to spit out something mean when I said"Everybody calm down!" They all quieted down, practically obeying me. I felt like a mean, ugly princess who whined for everything. I kept a poker face"I'm going to uh-go clean myself up."

I turned and tripped onto the DJ's station, it ripping my dress and all. With the wet dress of wine, it also electrocuted me. I stood up straight, ripping it more.

And when I turn to walk around, I fell on to some freezing cold ice. A girl and boy, my age, snicked and took the punch bowl. Filled to the brim with champagne, and dumped it on me.

I was mad now, no. Understatement. Steamed to the core. Still an understatement On a war path! Yeah, I like that!

I screamed, all the charm speak practically flooding out of my mouth"Stop this party! Everyone, except Jason, clean this place up!"

They all flopped on to the floor, wiping the ice and champagne and wine.

I said"Jason, I'm going to hose myself off. Coming with?"

"Yeah," he admitted shamefully. We walked out to the balcony, the moon was shining, the stars twinkling. Jason pulled out of nowhere, a backpack. A green one. I took the hose, and began showering myself in cold water. The freezing air didn't help. Not at all.

I said"Does your mom's mansion have a hot tub or a bathroom?""She has a Jacuzzi, Third floor, second door on the right, the color blue." suggested Jason, tossing me the green back pack.

"By the way, what is this and is in here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, Jason blushed"Um, I thought something bad might happen, so bought you a spare of changing clothes."

"Even underwear?" I asked horrifiedly. Jason admitted sadly"Yeah. Hazel helped."

I shook my head and began making my way to the blue colored door to the Jacuzzi bathroom.

I stepped in. It was huge! The hot tub could fit 8 walruses, and I fit in fine. It had a golden chandelier, high like, 20 feet. I shimmied myself in. The hot water was relaxing against my sticky, cold skin. The soap rinsed and warmed up my body. I was bare against the cold hot tub.

After a relaxing hour, I began rinsing the soap and water off. No one even noticed. After, I threw my dress away with my flats, and wore my snowboarding jacket with a long sleeved purple shirt, blue jeans and a black belt, white knee socks and black well worn boots. I felt comfortable and like myself. I cleaned up the hot tub, and went outside the room. Jason was still in his tux, still sharp as ever. We went into the kitchen, eating appetizers and pizza slices. After, we were on the balcony again. I kept thinking, what would it be like to fall from fifty feet?

I shouldn't have asked that.

Why?

Because I've been slammed off the balcony, and was plummeting down fifty feet.

* * *

**Oh no! Piper's been slammed over the balcony. I wonder by who? And, she fell! Oh my gods, I hope she's okay. I wonder what's with Jason, Annabeth, and Percy? Weird. More on the 'play' later on. Review! PM me your ideas if you have them!**


	26. Chapter 26: Rock

**Disclaimer: I do not PJO or HoO. Just my story and possible OC's. Send me any romance, breaking up, getting back together, or any good songs really. Review them! PS: Short chapter, so sorry for the long wait, and it's a filler!**

* * *

**-Annabeth**

I stood on top of the stage. I pulled back my blond hair, my gray eyes sparkling. I took out my guitar, I began tuning it. Jason ran back stage, he said"Piper fell fifty feet. I couldn't save her! Please help me!" I ran with Jason outside, Piper strange enough landed into the pool. Jason's mother asked me to play at her party a song, but that won't be happening. I pulled Piper out, his pale skin a sickly green. Jason wrapped his arms around her and flew off, leaving me alone. I walked home, not noticing Percy had followed me.

I stood in my living room, listening to my MP3. I tapped my fingers on the sofa, I relaxed my head and feel cool air spreading in my face. The next day later. I walked out of my house, planning to go to walking. Thalia had moved in with her boyfriend, Nico di Angelo. I took him to the side, and threatened"Break her heart and I break your neck."

He and I chuckled and became quite good friends. I stood on top of my balcony, and rehearsed my song. Jason planned a get well soon party for Piper, but kept it a secret. Due to nectar and ambrosia, she actually made it out well.

Her hair was loose, so it tumbled over her shoulder. Jason was supporting her, so she smiled gracefully.

I stood on stage, and smiled"This one goes to Piper and her boyfriend Jason!" I took out my guitar and started playing. **(1)**

_Hearts beat fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love_

_When I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer..._

_I died everyday _

_Waiting for you _

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I love you for a _

_Thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave _

_I will not let anything take a__way _

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_I have died everyday _

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I love you for a _

_Thousand more_

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I' love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed _

_I would find you_

_Time has brought _

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I love you for a _

_Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I love you for a _

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believe_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought _

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I love you for a _

_Thousand more._

I stood bravely, and everyone clapped, hooted, and shouted. Percy's jaw dropped, but I hoped he had realized the truth in the song. No matter how girls he get or how much he loved them, I will love him forever. Hence the song.

Jason and Piper gave a sheepish smile and Piper declared"I know who you really want the song for." I blushed and turned around. I released my hair and Jason got on stage. His face was pink, so I'm going to guess that he'd been kissed by Piper. Piper got on, her face slightly flushed. I beamed teasingly"Have fun, you two. No funny business back here." They broke into laughter and Jason followed me down the steps. Piper was singing? Totally predictable. The song began playing and I began laughing. **(2). **

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_  
_I was alright_  
_but things were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine_  
_Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets,_  
_just love_  
_We can dance,_  
_until we die_  
_You and I,_  
_will be young forever_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_  
_And got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and_  
_Built a fort out of sheets_  
_I finally found you_  
_My missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing_  
_In my skin tights jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Yoooouuu_  
_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_No_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing_  
_In my skin tights jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

I smiled at Piper, who waved at the crowd. Me and Jason walked back there and she was saying"I just sang!" And then, she fainted. Typical.

I rolled my eyes and went to go get a soda or a water bottle. Then, the party continued as usual. Percy looked at me and said"So, you're engaged, huh?""What, the hell, are you talking about, Percy?" I retort. He says infuriatingly"Come on! I saw you, Jason basically proposed to you!" Maybe he shouldn't have said that so loud. Piper and Jason exchanged horrified glances. Me and Jason say at the same time"No! It was a play, and we were just acting!" Piper and Percy's faces grew confused.

I said with a smirk"Will this prove the fact that I'm not engaged with Jason and still madly in love with you?" I pulled him in and kissed him. Jason did the same with Piper, and we both ended simultaneously. Percy said quietly"You still love me? Even for being such a terrible boyfriend and for actually falling for Calypso?""I always have loved you. The song I sang referred to you, silly!" I said and kissed him. I pulled away to say"You're my rock, do not let anyone else take you away from me."

* * *

**Aww! That is so...it's just so cute! Wonder what's Calypso planned. Piper and Jason are like soul mates! **

**(1) A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.**

**(2) Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27: Will You

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO, just my story. Short chapter, peeps!**

* * *

**-Percy**

I will never _ever _doubt my lovliest, sweetest, most beautiful Annabeth. Okay, she's telling me that I'm being a buttkisser, so you know what I tell her? I said"Well, at least I'm the best buttkisser you have ever met!"

She rolled her eyes and got back on stage. She said"Sorry, but the entertainment is a band now." She hopped off and gave me a threatening hug and long kiss. She pulled away"You smell like salt water.""Thanks, Wise Girl. I didn't notice." I said sarcastically. Annabeth rolled her eyes and kissed me once more.

She said"Why Percy? Why do you act this way?""Because I'm stupid, inconsiderate, sarcastic, self-important, incredibly hot-" I would of said more but Annabeth pushed me and I fell to the floor.

"What was that for?" I moan as I lay on the floor.

Annabeth held out her hand"For being...you." She pulled me up and kissed me again. I felt it. The kiss that makes my body stop moving but follow whatever had me pressed. She pulled away, her gray eyes grew dimmer"Percy, why did you fall for Calypso?""Because without you, everything felt...different. I couldn't stop being so depressed and I want to be with you. But Calypso instead was here so, she was the next best thing." I said solemnly. She smacked the back of my head.

"Hey!" I complained while rubbing my head. Annabeth smirked and said"It's good to be back.""It is." I said and gave her a death squeeze.

**-Piper**

I could not have planned this any better. Being the daughter of Aphrodite, I had an uncanny ability to do so.

I blinked, Jason held my hand. But he seemed distracted, like he couldn't figure out a problem. I dropped his hand, it seemed too cold. But he kissed me and I felt the stirring. It started in my chest and began warming up all my insides. I began thinking"Jason, I won't be here.""What do you mean 'won't be here'?" he asked, confusion filling his already confused eyes.

"I mean," I began tearing up a bit. "I'm moving back to Malibu, with Dad." We were silent, until Jason stood up. He turned to me, smiling with slight tears,"Then maybe it is time for this."

**-Thalia**

Annabeth had left Paris, apparently, she and Kelp Head got back together. I still lived here, but Nico, using his cool shadow powers, transported me to Manhattan. He squeezed my hand, warming it"It'll be okay. We're here, we'll see them.""I dunno. I mean, Annabeth and Percy are getting older. Soon, they'll get married and have babies!" I freaked. I couldn't imagine little Annabeth being so grown up. I turned to Nico who smile, the traces of his lips were mesmerizing"Thalia, they are going to be fine. I'm going to need a nap."

I nodded and we walked into my old apartment. Annabeth is still using it. I knocked and she exclaimed"Thalia!" She pulled me into a death hug and I laughed"Not-breathing-""Sorry." her tan cheeks grew rosy and we all laughed. Me and Nico walked inside and we crossed into my old bedroom.

"Here we go. My old bedroom, take a nap." I said nonchalantly. Nico pulled me to the bed, and we fell on top. I said"Nico this is so inappropriate."

He closed and locked the door and launched himself on the bed"How about we take a nap?"

"Um, sure Nico." I said and fell into a dreary sleep. Nico holding me so warm air became surrounding me. I blinked"Nico, what time is it?""Um, seven?" he said. I turned to his face and pounded his chest"What the hell! Nico, we were asleep for how many hours? 3?"

He nodded and kissed me. Okay, maybe it really _didn't_ annoy me.

**-Piper**

He got up, brushing at his jeans, muttering"It's time. Better do it now.""Do what now?" I asked. He turned to me, electricity began pulsating in my fingertips"This. I can't let you leave, at least not let me show you my offer.""What is it?" I ask nervously. He got on one knee, my insides turne dot jelly.

No, he couldn't be. But he was.

Jason held out the silver ring, which gleamed in the moonlight. He asked.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Oh my gods! Jason did what now! Review!**


	28. Chapter 28: Marry

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, just my story and possible OC's. **

_**Newsflash: **_**I will be updating as usual but, slower, since I am starting a new story. If you know House of Anubis, then read it! It's not out yet so don't bother. **

* * *

**-Annabeth**

I looked to my left and Percy sat there, looking so handsome with his black hair and sea green eyes. I was ready to say something until someone held me back. What the-"Hello, Annabeth" She hissed and blind folded me. I screamed and kicked her in the face and she hissed"Percy is mine!"

I blacked out.

**-Nico**

I was ready to knock myself out. How could have I been so dumb? I turned to Thalia, she was wounded. Her arms were bleeding heavily, her face terribly scarred. She said"Nico, leave. I want to die knowing you will live.""No, Thalia! If you're going to die, I'm going with you!" I screamed. I didn't want to leave her. She was breathign heavily, her bow and arrow in place. I unsheathed my sword and slashed at Medusa. I took Thalia's Aegis and took it out. Medusa hissed"Of course Athena would give it to her. Thalia, the oh so great daughter of Zeus. That practically makes her one of my nieces. Oh dear Poseidon, please hand the pills-" I took my sword and gutted her. She snarled"Think this is your last, son of Hades?" She slashed her fangs at my face and my dream faded.

* * *

I woke up screaming. I turned to the clock, what time was it? 2 in the morning, of course. I turned and saw Thalia, looking so innocent and perfect. I sighed, her song to describe her was Fucking Perfect by P!nk.

She mumbled"Food...Nico, watch out!" She woke up, crying instantly. "Hey, it's just a dream." I held her in my arms and she cried in my shoulder"They took you away, my parents, Jason...oh my gods, Jason!" Thalia shot up. Her mid-length spiky black hair straightened. The dried drool on her cheek seemed to disappear, and she stomped to Jason. "Thalia! Calm down." I said and kissed her. She slowed down, her lips hesitating all during the kiss.

I say in a hushed tone"We're together, no need to fight it."

She eventually stopped, but whatever her dream was, it must've been terrifying. She leaned on my shoulder and said quietly"It's too deep, too far gone."

What was far gone?

**-Percy**

It felt like she vanished and then in a she came back. Her long caramel blond hair pulled back, her pool like blue eyes were sparkling. Wait, caramel hair and blue eyes?

"Where's Annabeth, Calypso?!" I screamed. She sneered"Why love a demigod? When you can have an immortal deity? Now, give me that kiss!" She lunged toward me. I ducked and rolled to the left. I uncapped Riptide and she hissed"A demigod must always be freakishly stubborn! But you are a special one, Perseus Jackson!" I stepped back, avoiding the talons"What special one?" I slashed at her but Calypso must've known how to avoid swords, especially Riptide.

"Where. Is. Annabeth?" I held the sword under her throat. Calypso wasn't that fast, but fast enough. She breathed heavily"Fine, if you are so stubborn. On the island of Hawaii. The volcano." She disappeared in smoke.

I almost fainted, Hawaii? Oh my gods, I fainted.

**-Hazel**

I took out my phone and dialed Farmer Brown. He was the one who had a farm who took care of Arion. I ran all the way there, and saw him. He had brown skin and black mane, snorting a horse snort. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on." I said. I put on the saddle and hopped on, and said"Run like the wind." But before I could, Percy came running after, almost not even breaking a sweat"Hazel!""Percy! What's going on?" I ask, sitting on Arion. He exhaled"We need to go to Hawaii.""Hawaii? Do you know how far is that from Manhattan, New York?" I exclaimed, Arion seemed to shift his weight under me but I barely noticed. Percy was about to cry"Annabeth, stuck, don't know-""Calm down, Percy. We'll find her, we will." I said calmly.

**-Jason**

Her eyes free fell into her stomach by the way she displayed her shock. Her perfectly pink lips pursed and then surprisingly enough, she kissed me. Piper laughed"Jason, you are one freaking awesome boyfriend."

I smiled like a maniac but a single thought nagged in the back of my mind, she hadn't said yes or no yet. Sweat poured down my forehead and my teeth began to chatter. Despite the sweat, cold air began creepily stalk up on the back of my neck.

Piper looked at me intently and said"Yes, Jason Grace, I will marry you."

* * *

**What is going on?! Sorry it's so short, PM me ideas if you got them. Piper accepted and this is going to be a very _interesting _wedding. **

**Question: Should I do long waits and long chapters or short waits and short chapters? Review!**


	29. Chapter 29: Getting Ready To Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, just my story and possible OC's. Only a thousand words today. Sorry.**

**_Newsflash: Spring Break 2013_**** is offically over. I will be updating as usual but, slower, because the NYS(New York State) Exams are coming up and I have to study, like even more. So, I will try to update faster and much long chapters.**

* * *

**-Piper**

He tossed me into the air and span me. "I love you, Piper McLean!""I love you too, Jason Grace!" I laughed. He stopped and leaned in to kiss me. It was slow, as if proving a point, then sweetly, as if proving his love. I pulled back because I needed air.

I smiled"Jason, to be honest, what time is it?" I looked out the window, when I realized, it was three in the morning. Everyone had vanished and it was just me and Jason. He helped me to my bed when I said"Jason, will you please stay with me for tonight?"

Jason said"Why don't I stay in the room next to you?""Okay." I said like a child and climb into my bed as he tucked me in. He kissed me one last time and left. He should of stayed, he should of climbed in with me and slept with me. The nightmares began.

* * *

I had a beautiful gown, the sleeves were long, all the way to my feet. The dress's train was pearly white, embroidered with silk and satin. Only, it was ripped to shreds, caked with mud and insects, and blood stuck to them. I was running from three mad girls. Girls who were screaming for my blood.

"Come back, daughter of Aphrodite! Prove yourself you can fight!" called out Bianca di Angelo. She knocked an arrow into place and I ran into the forest, but it pierced my skin, and I rubbed it as I ran, where it was darker and harder to see, so I was concealed. I looked to my dress, what supposedly was a wedding dress. _My_ wedding dress.

I pulled my hair back and continued running when a sweet, sickly voice, filled to the rim with a fake syrupy voice. Charm speak. "Slow down, you know, Mom would get mad if your dress would get ruined! You know I _am_ her favorite daughter!" I turned to see Drew. She laughed herself at me but I(somehow, I managed to have Katoptris with me) slashed at her face. She fell back, screaming"You will _never_ have Jason!"

I didn't stop running. I took my dagger and cut my dress's sleeves, so they were the length of a t-shirt's length. As I continued on, I took my knife and cut off my dress's train to knee length. I stopped when I came into a river. It was 5 feet deep and 40 feet across. I took off the ten inch heels, my feet were raw and bloody red. I still had the knee length tights but(out of nowhere) I pulled out combat boots. I neatly tied them and made sure they were going to stay tied. I took my loose, matted with dirt, twigs, and leaves hair and cut it so it was as short as to my elbows. Then I braided what was left and dove into the water with my knife. It was cool, cold, and refreshing.

When, I heard a Blurb, blurb, blurb. I yanked out my head and saw two dogs, clearly automatons, gold and silver. Then, Reyna. My biggest, main competition to Jason. She lashed out her dagger"Oh, didn't you know? I always win. Even if I am late, I always do."

The dogs dragged me underwater, she slammed the dagger into my chest and red became my new vision.

* * *

I woke up, startled and screaming, and in Jason's arms. I shook my head, and he woke up. He said"Pipes, you okay?""Um, I'm just really tired." Then I realizd. I was in Jason's bed. "Aah!" I yell. Jason raises an eyebrow"Are you sure that you're okay?""Positive." I say nervously.

He shook his head and kissed me, and a warm feeling began starting in my heart.

**-Percy**

That day, Hazel pulled me to the side and gave me a talk. "Percy, if we were to rescue Annabeth, we need to pack supplies. If it is okay, we need a chariot and to bring Frank as well." Her brown cheeks turned beet red before they faced a different direction. "Hazel, I don't mind, in fact, I think it's a great idea we bring Frank! But, what supplies? How long, and-and-" I began stuttering.

I couldn't imagine poor Annabeth, stuck in a volcano, was she even alive? My head began to spin and Hazel gripped my arm"Hold on, Percy. We'll make the trip tomorrow. I can get the supplies. All you have to do is produce about 200 or more dollars. And 25 drachmas. Kay?""But wait, won't Frank get hurt by the volcano? Only Leo could save her since he's immune to fire. And Frank's stick." I noted. Hazel's face paled but she said"Ok. You just go get the money and some rest. I'll figure out the rest."

I nodded numbly and she rode away.

* * *

The next day, I had a wallet overflowing with cash. I also had a green backpack filled with clothes. Hazel smiled"On top, Percy. Got your backpack of clothes, too?""Course." I added.

She pointed to the brown stallion Arion. There was a chariot. An Imperial gold wheel and axle chariot. "Nice." I comment. She said"Frank's coming. I asked Leo to, but he said he was busy with Bianca. Doing some fiery bow and arrow thing. Weird, huh?" I nodded. Inside the chariot were: 4 big duffel bags, two tents, and beige box. Hazel was carrying a big gray backpack as well.

Then, Frank poked his head out"Hey, Percy! Just checking out everything. Hazel, got the dull, worn out daggers for uh...Arion?" Frank was terrified of Arion, no doubt, he swore, was fast, and could chew through metal daggers. Hazel nodded"Yeah. Frank, make sure you backpack is in the pile."

He had a backpack too. Me and Frank got on the chariot and Hazel said"Okay, no one touch this gold latch. You do, all of our supplies-including both of you- everything will fly out."

So, she closed the door to the chariot. Then she fastened some special rope over it to make sure it doesn't open up randomly. Me and Frank slid down, and Frank had already pulled out the barf bags for him.

Hazel said"Percy, where's the wallet of money?" I handed it to her and then she tossed in our pile of belongings. She slid off her pack on to the pile as well. Then, she pulled over a black tarp on the supplies and handed me and Frank an umbrella. "For raining." she said and hitched herself on Arion. She fed him a worn out dagger of Imperial gold and was off.

* * *

"Yo, Percy! We made a stop here. Welcome to Pennsylvania. It's night." Frank said and shook me. I sat up groggily. I must've fallen asleep in the chariot. Hazel had already started a fire"Well, good morning sleepy head. I made a fire and it's-" And that's when Medusa slithered out.

"My darlings! You look tired. Open up your gorgeous eyes, son of Poseidon. Why don't you tell them that I am one of your dreadful father's ex...girlfriend. Sally Jackson. Oh, isn't she such a prize?" she purred as we clamped shut our eyes.

She put a scaly hand on my cheek and her other one under my chin, forcing my face to face her own ugly face.

Hazel made a clanging noise which I took for was her calvary sword. Frank made a strangled noise in which I think is his throat"You can't make us look, Me-doo-sah."

She-I think- lunged at him which Frank nocked an arrow into place and shot it at her arm.

I opened my eyes for a brief second to see her snakes, all staring glumly on the ground as Medusa clutched her arm and wailed painfully.

"No matter, son of Mars. The smell of blood is enough to make any moster go crazy!" She purred, rising. I clamped shut my eyes again.

Frank had pulled another arrow, aiming at her heart"I'm-I'm not scared of you, you monster!"

"Such a hurtful insult, Frank _Zhang_! You see, I work for the Titans. Rivalry of the gods. Calypso is my group leader. She for some reason, wants my ex-boyfriend's _favorite _son! The blood of sea and salt would be tasteful, but she commanded. She specifically wanted Perseus Jackson! I will let him prevail, but you two...I don't think so." she laughed, a harsh metallic soung, like a thousand sharp daggers being dragged against the chalk board.

He(meaning Frank) shouted"We'll never open up our eyes, Medusa." _Good distracting_, I thought as I steathily took out my ball-point pen. I uncapped it and it changed into a three foot long, Celestial bronze sword. I steeled up my nerves and said inwardly, _The chances are fifty-fifty. Slice her head off. _

I swung and hoped for dear life I hit her neck. She let out"No!" Me, Hazel, and Frank opened our eyes. Hazel took her calvary sword and stabbed it straight into Medusa's cold, blooded heart.

**-Hazel**

I watched Medusa's ashes-her essence- be scattered into the wind. Only her head remained. "Yuck." I complained while I dug out a plastic bag and rolled her head in. I tied it up and tossed in the fire, in which it would burn. Frank said"That was pretty brave, Percy.""You kidding? I am terrified right now. I don't need anything else except for food!"

I let out a laugh and handed him a can of pork, broth, and carrots. He said glumly"I'll get the can opener." As soon as he left, Frank perched right next to me on the log I sat on.

His cute, babyish face grew older and worried"I wonder how Percy's coping with it.""I bet you he isn't. And if he is, just barely." I said, and hung up a pot on the stick. I said"I'll be right back."

I took out a canteen from my backpack and headed into the forest. Arion left, but tomorrow he'd be back. I know he would.

I filled the canteen with cold, but clean water and headed back out. There Frank sat with Percy silently, as if all life had left. I sat down and said as cheerfully as I could"So, after dinner, we hit the bunk?"

Frank said"Yeah. So whats for dinner, Chef Hazel?""Gourmet pork with broth and carrots. The dessert is bananas with a bottle of water." I say in a teasing tone.

Percy actually smiled"Thanks for the _oh-so-fancy meal, Chef Hazel._" Then, all three of us broke out laughing. I poured extra water from my canteen into the pot of broth, pork, and stirred it. "Should be any second now." After, Percy pulled out the plates and spoons and whatever, we began eating. Then I make lemonade, powder version with water.

Frank said"I'm gonna take first watch. You and Percy should hit the bunk." With that, he sat on the chariot floor, staring at the constellations. I unraveled my sleeping bag from one of the duffel bags(named Hazel) and crawled into my tent. Within a second, I was snoring.

**-Jason**

I freshly groomed my blond hair back. I was wearing a clean t-shirt, jeans, and track shoes. Piper came in. Her outfit clearly said she consulted her mom, which is to say, Aphrodite, the love goddess.

I sheathed my _gladius_ uneasily when Piper said"Are you really bringing that to go meet my dad and his girlfriend?"

mnkj"I dunno, Pipes. I mean, any monster could attack us." I said, glancing at her outfit.

I loved her, no doubt. But her outfit made me seem underdressed. She seemed 25, glamourous, and completely out of his league.**(1) **

I said"Looks fancy, Pipes. Now I feel underdressed.""Please, go one surfing trip and don't wipe out, you're practically family." she reassured. Her dad made the trip from Malibu over to Manhattan.

She pulled out her clutch with a long strap, so it hung from over her neck. She said"If you bring your _gladius_, then I'm bringin Katoptris."

**(2) **Piper's outfit was absolutely gorgeous. She wore a long, white sleevless dress that went down to her knees with a white v-neck. Delicate gold arms bands circled her forearms. She wore a necklace of amber, coral, and gold flowers glittered. She had long, lush brown hair, unlike her uneven choppy hair, braided with gold ribbons to one side so it fell down one of her shoulders, and cherry red lips. Subtle makeup made her stand out, and brought out all the colors of her eyes.

"C'mon Jason, let's go get ready for meeting my dad." She said and slipped her hands with mine.

* * *

**Oh gods, Jason's going to meet Piper's dad...I can feel something. I saw the Sea of Monster's trailer, it's awesome! Review! **

**(1) A line from the Lost Hero.**

**(2) Piper's outfit at her claiming in the Lost Hero. **


	30. Chapter 30: A Dinner Date Came To A Stop

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, just my story and OC's. By the way, I changed my name to AznInvasionPersuasion. Short chapter. Sorry. It's mostly a Jasper story.**

**Tristan McLean: Piper?!**

**Piper: Dad, eventually it would have to happen.**

**Jason: Your daughter is right, Mr. McLean.**

**Percy: Oh gods, this is going to be excruciating.**

**Annabeth: Tell me about it.**

**Percy: Oh. Well-**

**Annabeth: I didn't mean it literally!**

**Percy: Well you _did _say 'Tell me about it'.**

**Annabeth: *glares at Percy* I meant it metaphorically.**

**Azn: Just read the chapter, people.**

* * *

**-Piper**

I was bitterly worried. I mean, what could happen, right? I wiped the back of my hand on to my forehead and saw it with sweat. "You're sweaty." Jason said, taking my hand.

"Well no duh, Captain Sparky Obvious." I drilled. I added, "Don't mention any gods, if you do..." Dad will be insane. He says"I know, Pipes. So, can I get a kiss?" I laugh and kiss him, a long one since I can't do that with my dad and fortunately and hopefully new stepmom.

After the car ride, we're in Long Island Sound. The salty air and sandy beach was comforting, relaxing. "Pipes." Dad says, arm in arm with a pretty woman. She had curly blond hair and brown eyes that resemble hot cocoa. My dad annouces"Piper, this is Charlotte Jones. Charlotte, Pipes.""So glad to meet you. When we filmed the movie 'The Assassin', we just fell in love like our role players. It's amazing, really. "

I say with a smile, not trying to pour charmspeak in my voice"Wow, you fell in love in the making while me and Jason are high-school sweethearts." I look at Jason and Dad said"I introduced my girlfriend, now why don't you show me yours?""Dad, he's a guy. Jason Grace, Tristan McLean. Daddy, Jason." I say sweetly, letting in a trickle of charmspeak.

Jason wore a purple shirt and jean shorts"Mr. McLean, Piper said you can surf.""Taught the girl myself. Would you like me to beat you too?" He says mischievously and Jason added"You're on, sir." Then, they have the surfing contest. Charlotte wore a ruffled, white frock with silver sandals. While Dad changed from his casual but formal tux, into his signature surfing look_'The I'm-Going-To-Beat-You-Whether-You-Like-It-Or-Not' _one.

I say"Are all guys like this?""I'm not sure, but their minds must be filled with butter." Charlotte comments.

I let out a laugh"Well my boyfriend's head is full of peanut butter.""Mine is of cream cheese." Charlotte says and walks over to Dad, who beat Jason. He slumped"Your dad whipped my ass.""I know, but you did great." As soon as I turn they share a kiss and I turn to kiss Jason as well. Dad was distracted at the moment, so why not? I probably _won't _get to kiss Jason after seeing my dad won't let us, but I do it for a second, and let go.

I walk with Jason into my dad's new white, freshly cleaned Gulfstream. Dad sat in the front with Charlotte and I sat in the back. He said warily"No funny business." And with that, he slid up the glass window.

I smiled"Dad is such a weirdo. Jason, something wrong?" He doesn't say anything. He wraps his arms around my waist and so do I. "It's just that-you have a dad and a step-mom, where only with me is Thalia. And she lives in Paris now." he says, a tear falling off his jaw. I lean my head on his chest, thinking about it.

* * *

I have a nap as I go back to Manhattan.

I am in a gown, satin red. Black flats. My hair loose and in curls. I'm at a wedding. Or if I'm specific, _my _wedding. I imagine myself singing a song. Perfect Two by Auburn.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

I was about to sing the next line when Reyna sauntered in. Alone. I held my breathe as she says"So, I'm going to fight fire with fire. Bye, Piper McLean." Green flames washed my vision and suddenly I was choking. The air was choking me. I see Jason running to me, but I fall to the flaming floor.

Then I see myself in the hospital, my body in a white gown. Jason knelt by me, crying hysterically. I felt my hand on his shoulder"Jason, I'm right here.""Piper, I wish you were here. I will avenge your death. I promise to never love again." He walked out the room, swinging his _gladius. _

* * *

I woke up, my body feeling more tired and exasperated. "Jason, what happened?" I ask. He shook his head"I dunno. We stopped at this buffet. I'm in the mood for some Chinese food." I smile but honestly, all I feel is the sense of dread.

**-Percy**

Frank woke us up after he defeated a monster. Me and Frank settled back in the chariot while he conked out. I kept hearing Arion curse and curse as he runs down further.

Hazel said"Percy, get any rest?""Hmm? Oh yeah, dreams of Annabeth." I say glumly.

As we ran down the paths, I kept getting bad feelings that Calypso would come back. Her vengeance more powerful than ever.

**-Leo**

Me and Bianca were like best friends. She is, but I think of her as my girl best friend. Where Jason is my best friend, even if we never see each other anymore. I glanced at her, she smiled"Hey Leo, we should hit the mall.""Alone?" I ask. Bianca had her hair braided with black obsidian beads.

"Yeah, I mean, why not?" she asked.

I said nervously, running a hand through my hair"I mean, it's seems like a couple thing to do.""And?" Bianca said, her eyes twinkling like the night sky.

She took one of her silver arrows from her silver quiver and lit the beginning a blaze.

**-Jason**

As Piper slept, during the ride back to Manhattan, she stirred restlessly. She kept wiping her forehead,saying"Hot. Jason, where are you?" I kept her close, but it was pretty clear that what she was going through was pretty painful.

I pulled her close and kissed her forehead. I won't let anything happen to her. I just won't.

* * *

When we got back, Piper began rousing up. She blinked her multi-colored eyes"Whoa, it's painfully bright. Let's have dinner, Jase."

We go to this fancy restaurant which I cannot pronounce the name.

She sits down next to her dad and me. Charlotte says"Jason, do you have a father?"

I look down, I knew that if I said Jupiter, I would be branded. Branded as liar, or a demented person, or as a freak. So, I don't tell the whole truth nor the lie.

"I never met him." I say quietly.

Charlotte sucked in a breath while Mr. McLean made his shallow.

Piper squeezed my hand reassuringly, I hoped she understood.

"Dad," she said in a small voice. "Me and Jason are engaged."

* * *

**Ohmigods! Oh no she didn't!**


	31. Chapter 31: Forget Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, just my story and OC's. This chapter isn't a Percabeth, sorry. Thalico and Leyna. Enjoy. An anti-Percabeth part in here. Hey guys. I changed my mind. It's a full Percabeth chapter, with lots of Thalico and Leyna POV's. I think you guys haven't reviewed in a while, which hurt me, but like, it was part of my fault too. As my chapters kept getting suckier and more, boring. So, I'm putting in more action. Enjoy! Please review, guys, it's like a "withdrawal from a lifesaving medicine." Quote-Annabeth Chase, The Mark of Athena. Sorry it's been so long, I've missed you guys! Happy Late Mother's Day!**

**Annabeth: Perseus Jackson, get your little cheating ass over here!**

**Percy: What did I do-**

**Calypso: *kidnaps Percy, puts him on Ogygia, and screams it to the world* Percy Jackson is all mine!**

**Piper: *frowning* You are all kinds of weirds.**

**Jason: *shots lightning at Calypso* Finally dead.**

**Annabeth: About time. Thanks, Jason.**

**Jason: No problem. Read the chapter!**

* * *

**-Jason**

Mr. McLean's face went slack. His dark brown eyes dilated with fear and anger. He dropped his glass of wine and Charlotte screamed. Piper said"What the hell is going on?!"

"Pipes, call 911!" I shouted. There was no real reason to shout, just a feeling of dread and panic, swooshing above us.

She dialed the number, and within seconds, the ambulance came. Charlotte grabbed her bag, fear rising in her ocean blue eyes"Think he'll make it?"

"Of course, he's Tristan McLean. Charlotte, you want to go with him?" Piper said, fingering her lush, chocolate brown hair. Charlotte nodded, her face filled with dread"Call you tomorrow, Pipes. Dad's phone."

"I know." Piper's voice was rusty and dry, like it was filled with sadness and gloom.

After Charlotte left, she cried in my chest. She wrapped her arms around me, crying hard. I slowly walked her to my car, and let her in. She fell asleep in the passenger seat. I won't let her feel sad, I'll make her all better.

**-Thalia**

As soon as I left Manhattan, Nico shadow traveled me to Hawaii. It was a nice day. A nice, pleasant summer breeze. The sun shining, but not so brightly. The waves were nice and gentle, like a baby's stroke.

"This is nice. Hey, what's in that volcano?" I asked. It looked like it was ready to burst, but it stayed cool and calm. Nico shrugged his cute, dark hair"Let's find out."

We trudged up the volcano, the lava narrowly missing us.

Nico peered into the volcano. His dark eyes widened. "It's a girl."

I said. "What does she look like?"

He gulped slightly. "Blond hair. Gray Eyes. Who do you think?"

My eyes widened. "Annabeth!"

**-Reyna(It's been a while, so I decided to put one in.)**

I was sitting distastefully at my worktable in my apartment. One that I shared with Hazel, Frank, and Jason. Oh gods, I feel horrible. Like-like I'm guilty. It's all Aphrodite's fault. I can still remember the day we met, the talk we had.

* * *

I was in a café in Paris. One that Aphrodite loved. She sent me a note. It smelled of roses and was creamy white with a silvery purple lace ribbon. It said in neat cursive:

_Dear Reyna,_

_This is one message you will not ignore unless you seriously want horrible fortune. _

_We need to discuss your love life. _

_I have answered one of your prayers and I will help you. _

_Meet me at Café Creek. _

_Time: 3:00 PM_

_Date: August 16th _

_At Table 16._

_Don't be late!_

_With all the love in the world, _

_-A_

_PS: 'A' means Aphrodite. See you there!_

I shivered. The note clearly told me what is to happen this afternoon, so I went.

I waited at the table and saw an elegant woman sit at my table. I shivered at her appearance. Her looks changed as fast as ever. Her eyes, hair, and looks changed like a second each. She said in a honey sweet voice. "Hello, Reyna."

"Um, hello Aphrodite." I said, scooting my seat a little further.

She laugh. "Reyna, don't be nervous."

I nodded umcortably as she poured us tea. I shakily drank in silence. Aphrodite looked at me, her multi-colored eyes glimmered with slyness. "Dear Reyna, you want a lover?"

"Yes, more than anything." I quipped and felt strangely not myself. Then I realized she charm spoken me. I felt angry, like a used doll of amusement.

Aphrodite said. "Yes, I foresee a lover in your years of being sixteen or seventeen, but another shall cross and leave you."

"What does that mean, Aphrodite?" I asked, confusion filling the pit of my stomach.

She laughed. "Oh, I mean first you'll fall in love with a son of Jupiter, at first he'll return your feelings but eventually fall in love with his real lover, one of my daughters."

I clenched my fists, was this some sort of game?

"And then what?"

"Then you'll-but if I tell you, it's no fun. But ah, enjoy the tea, by the way, don't cause my daughter too much _bodily harm_. She's still my daughter." Aphrodite said in a honey sweet voice. With a wave of her hand, she disappeared, a whiff of perfume lingering in the air as I shivered. Despite the warm air and mint tea, I felt very cold.

* * *

I grimaced at the memory, the mint tea felt like warm steel metal in my mouth.

Knock. Knockity knock. I turned to see a boy outside my apartment. Dark curly hair and an impish face.

_Leo Valdez._

I tried not to look grim as I say. "Come in, Valdez."

He walked in, and whistled. "Nice house, Reyna."

"What is the reason for your coming?" I demanded.

Leo Valdez put his hand up. "Calm down, Reyna. I just came with a message from Jason." _Jason. _The name twisted guilt into my stomach, freefalling into a pit of doom.

He smirked, like he enjoyed seeing me flustered. "You're cute when you're flustered. Anyway, Jason said, if you behave your self, then you can come to his wedding."

Now my stomach dropped. I almost didn't want to ask, but I already knew who was the lucky bride.

"Who's the girl Jason's marrying?" I tried to sound casual as I said it.

Leo's impish face fell, replaced by a face of pure evil. "Piper McLean."

My heart dropped, shattering.

He said, "Sorry Reyna. It's just that-"

"It's nothing." I said, my bitterness creeping in my voice.

He looked at me with guilt. "Sorry."

To both of our surprises, I laughed. "Don't be."

Then, to both of our shock, he leaned in and kissed me.

**-Thalia**

We were getting rescue help. Annabeth's blond hair was matted and her clothes were smeared with dirt and some suspicious looking red liquid.

She was crying. "Thank the gods, Thalia." And she gave me a death-hug but she fainted and was carried in an ambulance to a hospitable.

Then Percy arrived with a boy and a girl, on a chariot.

Percy said in an incredulous voice. "Thalia? What are you doing here?"

"With Nico." I held up our entwined hands. Nico looked at them and said. "What are _you _guys doing here? We just saved Annabeth."

His face was filled with hope, probably gratitude since we saved Annabeth. "What hospitable?"

I pointed my finger down the road and he left within a blink of an eye.

**-Annabeth**

It was the next morning when I could breathe and stay up longer than five minutes. I heard a familiar boy voice, whispering at me. I clawed at it, I wanted to find whoever spoke it.

"Annabeth." The boy voice whispered.

I opened my eyes and saw Percy. I also saw someone else lurking behind him. I whimpered. "Who's that?"

The girl had pool blue eyes, caramel blond hair. She leaned over and kissed Percy.

He shouted, "Get off of me!" He uncapped Riptide and slashed down Calypso. Her hiss lingered in the air. "_Don't forget me, Percy."_

* * *

**Sorry, next chapter is much better, I swear on River Styx. **

**Review, at least two reviews. **


	32. Chapter 32: It Was

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, just my story and possible OC's. That last chapter probably confused you a lot, sorry. It's been low inspiration, but I'll keep it going, at least up to fifty. The next story will be called Without, it's a Jasper one, and it's much better. I promise you that. If I plan to make a My Life Is Never Ever Ordinary sequel, it's gonna be next year. **

* * *

**-Percy**

I watched Annabeth. She pulled herself close and turned to the window.

I said. "Annabeth, know that we're always be together, okay?"

She nodded and kissed me. I missed that. What did I miss most? Her kisses.

**-Piper**

I was fitting wedding dresses. The first choice was a white one that has laces with a veil and super long sleeves. I vetoed it.

Jason was in the other room, probably fitting tuxedoes. The girl who helped me looks familiar. An Asian face, pink eyeliner, and she smells like pine and nutmeg.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," She swallowed like it hurt to speak, and her voice sounded persuading. "You look great." She grimaced after that.

I slipped on a silky white courset that had several layers of silk. The girl looked about fifteen, my age. I asked. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Quinn." she quickly answered and put on makeup. I turned to look in the mirror and scowled. Nope.

I wore a dress that is thin, but has a train. It's white and feels like satin. I see that I also have a wreathe too. I smile. "This one. This one I like."

She nods and smiled deviously and leaves. She returns with my size and says. "1,000 dollars, please." Quinn smiled like she was about to win a competition. I took out my credit card which stored a lot of money. My dad would kill me if I told you how much, so let's just say, a lot.

I gave it to her and Quinn frowned. She zipped into a big black duffel bag. She handed me a bag of makeup and whispered. "Come back her to do the makeup on your, uh, lucky day." She left, and then returned after taking out 1,000 dollars.

**-Annabeth **

Me and the girls went out to get hair cuts when I came back from Hawaii. Piper planned her wedding to be 2 weeks before Percy's wedding. I got my long blond hair cut shorter, and curled. Hazel had a slight trim and made it frizzy. Thalia looked at her long, black hair and cut it. Only, she made it wavy and dyed blue streaks, resembling her electric blue eyes. Piper, only for this time, had her uneven, choppy hair cut and her hair curled. We all bought tons of makeup and some fake tan. We all bought some shoes and jewelry. We also get to go to the spa.

"Hey, Annabeth, I have to ask you something." Piper whispered. I walked over there and said. "What?"

She gulped. "Um, will you be my maid of honor?"

I was almost tearing up. "Sure, thanks Piper."

"Don't mention, literally."

"Kay."

**-Jason**

I was sitting at home, swinging my _gladius_ around doing nothing.

Frank was off doing something when I got really bored. My tux was in my room, and I felt slightly embarrassed doing this. I sheathed it and walked to Leo's house.

I steeled up my nerves and knocked.

Leo opened, his black hair messy like he got up from a nap. "What is it, man?" He answered tiredly.

I said. "Will you be my best man?"

"Okay, whatever, man, get out." Leo said and slammed the door.

I walked back to my house, and kept practicing on my sword skills. I had an unnerving feeling I was going to need it.

**-Piper**

I was fixing my newly cut hair. It felt so alien. So different than my uneven, choppy hair.

I was washing off all my makeup. Ugh.

I turned to the mirror in the bathroom and undressed myself. After taking a steaming shower, I dress myself in a robe and a towel for my head. Nothing less, nothing more.

I was readying my clothes and everything. When I heard someone knock.

I open the door and saw him. Purple shirt. Jeans. Track shoes.

_Jason Grace. _

**-Leo **

I was playing around with Bi. My nickname for Bianca di Angelo.

She make me lit up a silver arrow and she shoot it at a target. The gold nuggets Hazel gave to me, once she proved they were not cursed.

I kept thinking of the kiss I gave to Reyna. Honestly, it had been forced and sweet. I remember her reaction after.

* * *

"Leo Valdez, how dare you passionately kiss me?" Her voice rang out, her face a little red, but she clearly enjoyed Leo Valdez's kiss.

I smirked slightly. It was forced and I could tell she had mixed feelings about it. I said. "Well, you liked it didn't you?"

"Oh, shu-" Before she could say anything mean or nasty, I kiss her once more. Briefly and sweet, to shut her up for the most part.

"Bye Reyna, call me you recovered." I didn't really think after that, I was in a some sort of fog, and my mind was drifting off to another place.

* * *

"Valdez, come back to Earth!" Bianca said as she shook my shoulders.

"Bi!" I protested.

"You were in La-la-land. I had to buy you a one way trip back to Manhattan, New York, Earth."

"Bi, just stop." I said and sat on a chair. Bianca looked at me and said. "Leo, can you keep a secret?"

"Course, di Angelo. Course, what's the secret?" I said.

She blushed and looked down at her feet, then looked at me with a dreamy expression that struck her face.  
I have a crush on Jason Grace..."

Oh lord no.

**-Piper**

Today was my wedding day. I sent out invitations to my dad, friends, family members...

But only my dad didn't come. I hadn't seen Jason yet, but I let loose my hair and it felt quite odd.

I turned to the door and saw a girl wearing my dress. She took my knife and cut my arm. She put it at my throat and hissed. "Move a muscle and I'll..." She pretended to drew the line across my neck. I didn't move at all. She threw me on to a chair and bind me with hard rope.

It was Quinn.

**-Leo**

I walked to Jason's side as Piper's dad walked Piper to thealter.

Soon, they were smiling but Piper smiled slightly evil so I was a little panicked.

Jason was at the alter, but he noticed something strange.

**-Jason**

We were saying our _I Do's. _

I noticed something strange about Piper, her deep brown eyes, her black hair, pink eyeliner. The faint smell of nutmeg and pine.

It was Quinn, no wait...

It wasn't Quinn or Piper.

It was Drew.

* * *

**How was that? Bad, good? Next chapter, probably two thousand words, will be A LOT BETTER!**

**Review. **


	33. sorry to say

**Dear my readers,**

**As much as I love to stay and write more Percabeth chapters, I can't. I have a very good feeling that My Life Is Never Ever Ordinary is going down hill and I'm pretty sure you guys know it too. So, I want to say that putting my story on a pause for a month or two, ironic because my summer months are my writing months, if I keep writing chapters, they're dull and no romance filled. I take too long to update and my chapters are getting shorter and more boring. Im also running out of ideas, so please just bear with me. I want to put it on break to try to regain some Percabeth love. And I will find some ideas during those months and give you a FOUR-THOUSAND word chapter, I am not promising. Don't. Hate on me and please don't unfollow, don't unfavorite, and don't start swearing on me. Just leave it alone and I'll come back with better stuff and wrap it because this story is turning sour. Read something else, other people have newbet ore Percabeth filled stories than mine.**

**So this AznInvasionPersuasion, signing off for now.**

**PS, if you want to leave some goodbyes for me, review them. **


End file.
